Knights of Apokolips
by Ivy1206
Summary: A Bonnie and Clyde esque story where Diana and Kal are the titular characters as members of Darkseid's Elite.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was inspired to write this months ago. Its an AU where Diana and Kal are warriors not of Earth but of Apokolips, both taken at early ages. It will include the New Gods, Justice League and some original characters. A little bit adventure, romance, tragedy, friendship among other things. I have it outlined but we will see how it goes. Enjoy.

* * *

Apokolips

Ships never really cruised around Apokolips, as a matter of fact, no ships ever made it to this part of the universe unless the ruler has requested your arrival or if one has something he needs to obtain. If one was one of the unlucky ones that he has requested or have something he needs, count your blessings and tell your loved ones that you love them one last time for the outcome of his meeting might not be of one's liking. You see, it was a crime to refuse him, no over ever denied him or disobeyed him as he was a man with immense power and resources, resources other worlds feared and did whatever they can to avoid. Stories of the ruler dawned on the universe, everyone knew him and everyone feared him just like they feared his world.

Ships never came to this part of the universe due to the fact that nothing of attraction was in this neck of space. Nothing that people wanted to visit was here, or nothing that welcomed others to stay, swing by or even just cruise by. All would do all in their power to avoid this place of the universe for nothing good would ever come of it.

Apokolips was a dark place, unwelcoming, and filled with despair, absolutely nothing about it attracted anyone. Fire pits covered the planet, lava engulfed the plains, the ground a dry dark red desert with nothing ever growing out of it, why would anything even want to grow there? Sunlight was scarce, the skies dark enough to depress even the most hopeful, smokes covered the planet, and the atmosphere was somber enough to make others question sanity and life itself.

So when a small spaceship cruised by the planet, a sudden burst of alarm came over the inhabitants. A sign of life wandering close by was an unusual sight and given it was a tiny spaceship, the sight of it all was confusing. The ship was shaped like a sphere, it had to be no bigger than a small pod. Outside, it was gray and looked quite polished, like it was made just at the moment, freshly done.

Planet guards saw it and immediately went after the ship as it was protocol to be on alert and capture all that would thread by Apokolips. The guards locked on and with a beam of light by one of their missiles, took the ship down causing it to stop in its tracks and come crashing down to the planet.

Parademons made their way to the scene and surrounded the ship on alarm just in case a battle ensued. When nothing immediately occurred, one of the parademons touched this ship to no occurrence calming the others down allowing them to study the ship with slight more ease. They had noticed a small window that allowed a small visual to the inside of the ship, giving them access to what was inside.

As they looked inside, they noticed something in there, something small, something moving, something chubby and surprisingly acting very calm, not like the others that accidently landed on the planet.

It was a baby. A human baby?

The parademons were shocked to see something like that, they had never seen something so small and calm before. Normally their encounters with others was something way more violent and standoffish with one of the parties attacking or aiming to kill. This encounter was much more calm and boring, an encounter that they really didn't want to deal with.

They decided that they needed to take this finding to someone more maternal and good with kids, someone that has known reputation for their hospitality and their skills with dealing with kids of all ages and that can take really good care of troubled youth and the troubled kids of Apokolips.

Granny Goodness.

With a name so maternal and pleasant, one would never expect just exactly what type of person Granny was. Granny was smart, manipulative, cunning and a vile woman. She was the one responsible for changing one's views from wrong to right. It was she who watched over others and put others in the right mentality and change their history and backstories to of her liking and her convenience. It was she who trained others to be obedient and to never defy their ruler, the person who was responsible for creating the best soldiers and best fighters to fight for her side.

How did she attain such fine results with an absolute trackless record? Through her ways of being able to tear people down through torture and brainwashing. She knew how to make people hurt and submit to her way. She was smart and she knew that everyone had a weakness, everyone can be contained, everyone can be made to believe in what she told them. She didn't care how much it would hurt them, or make them mad, she always found a way to make others submit to her. No one ever questioned her methods, her methods always proved right and released perfect results.

Grabbing a hold onto chains they went to obtain, it was decided that they needed to take this to her. Onlookers watched as the parademons went looking for the chains, raising suspicions and a certain level of curiosity to some of the locals.

What were they doing? Why did they need chains if they were off in the deserts? There were no lowlies there to enslave, what did they need the chains for?

Now with chains wrapped around the ship, the two took the ship back flying to the place where Granny took good care of the kids, Granny's Home for the Orphaned Youth.

As soon as they arrived, the ship become quite an attraction to the inhabitants. First it was word of a ship flying near the planet and then parademons grabbing chains? Everyone wanted to know just what was going on and what exactly crashed landed.

As they arrived, Granny was already eagerly awaiting them outside her home, waiting with anxious arms and a racing mind.

There it was, the ship. She was surprised to see how small it was. All this commotion just for something of that nature? It did not make sense to her. Nothing out of the ordinary can come out of a small ship, especially a ship that was that simple and clean. There were no tears or wears, the ship looked like it has just been made right out of the factory.

She approached the ship and glanced inside through the window and was shocked to see what was inside wailing.

It was a baby.

She knew and studied many species, so immediately she knew that this was a human baby probably from Earth. But what was this thing doing so close by?

No one on the damned planet had ever seen a baby before. Babies weren't welcomed here at all. No life was ever raised here, life here wasn't nurturing, it was not a place to raise an infant. When members were scouted, they were usually always at least in their early teen years when they could fight for themselves or at least had some potential. But as a baby? What can a baby possibly do?

She looked and studied the baby. She couldn't believe her eyes. A baby here. It wasn't crying like how she normally would find them, it was just looking upwards curiously.

She tapped onto the ship and to her surprise, the windowed door opened when she pressed the lower window. A puff of smoke greeted her, it was very cold, probably because it was out in space for a long time. She was surprised the baby seemed unaffected by it, most babies need a temperature much warmer than that or they could die.

 _This must not be an ordinary baby then,_ she assumed. Then what type of baby was it? It looked like an Earth baby, but babies from Earth were very fragile and delicate things. She had experience dealing with adults from Earth and they were very easy to dispose of and eliminate. A mere parademon was able to neutralize and subdue them with minimal effort and those were the adults! A baby must have been much weaker and easier to dispose of, but that was not the case with this one.

At a closer look to where the baby laid and its surroundings, she saw some graphics and some personal books, diaries, and artifacts hanging by. As one of Apokolips' elite, it was her duty to be able to read and understand hundreds of languages from all over the universe, as it was her job and duty to be able to recruit new members and make them feel right at home. She didn't recognize the language right away. She picked up one of the books and took a closer look at what was in her hands.

Now the words and symbols were coming of an understanding. She had remembered seeing things like this before, faintly. But when and where?

Krypton.

She knew of Krypton. She knew they were an advanced race of beings, very intelligent but highly arrogant and prideful. It was a rich planet filled with scientists and highly intellectual individuals whose arrogance led them to their downfall. She knew that Krptonians did not open themselves up to others, they kept themselves isolated and did not participate in space travel or opened their communication to others and unlike Apokolips, where people feared the place, Krypton was not feared. It was a beautiful planet that radiated in studies and nature, a place that attracted people, even though they were not inviting of others.

 _How pitiful,_ she thought. She had heard of Krypton's oncoming destruction some time ago and knew that the planet and its people were doomed, she didn't think that they would have lasted this long. She knew that they would all die and that they all deserved to die that way, like those cocky and self-righteous geniuses deserved. They all rightfully died.

Except for one.

It then dawned on her. This baby must be Kryptonian. _Yes, yes, it makes total sense!_ Kryptonians did look like Earthlings, they had human features, that is why she thought so before.

 _This must be the last Kryptonian._

Now Granny was happy, no pleased that the demons brought this to her. She clamped her hands together and smiled eagerly. She knew that Kryptonians were very able beings, but she never had the chance to see personally and put them to her testing and to her liking.

 _Oh, she was going to have fun._

Darkseid is going to very pleased with her.

As she was trapped in her thoughts, the baby suddenly began to cry hysterically. She forgot that babies cry and wailed and needed careful monitoring to grow up. It began to move around and sway back and forth and as the baby swerved, she saw another thing behind the baby. It was envelope.

She pushed the baby to its side and grabbed the envelope that was hidden behind.

There was writing on it and it was addressed, _To our dearest Kal-El._

Kal-El? This must be the babies name. She opened the envelope and read inside.

 _Our beloved Kal-El,_

 _This is your parents, Lara and Jor-El, we love you and that we hope that your journey to planet Earth was a smooth one. We are very sorry that we could not have joined you, we wish we could have, we did everything we could, but as advanced as we were, we couldn't avail to anything. Kal-El, you are from a planet called Krypton that no longer exists. All hope was lost for us, but not for you. You are destined to for greater things, we know that and we wish we could be there to witness that, but Rao wouldn't allow it. My precious son, what I would do just to see you and hold you and see you grow up, letting you go was the hardest thing I have ever done and it pains me that you must go through it all alone, but you deserve a chance at life. We chose for you to go to Earth because we think you deserve a diverse place that is open to many cultures and people. We don't want you to make the same mistake that we did of isolating ourselves from the universe, we want you to be the bridge between worlds and open people's minds for a greater future. We know we ask too much of you, but you are our son and we know what you are capable of. You will look like them, but you have been gifted with abilities that can tear down giants. Your abilities will be due to your exposure of the yellow sun and with time, you will grow to be very powerful, not even we know the limit of all. We ask that you please use your powers for good and making the universe a greater place and bring no harm to others._

 _Kal-El, we are so very proud of you, we will always love you and we just hope that you are happy at whatever path of life you choose. We have supplied you with our letters, journals and books so you can learn more about yourself and hopefully not feel lost and unaware of your heritage. We can't impose our ideals on you, but we just know you are destined for greatness._

 _We love you, and although our time was brief together, you were the greatest thing that has occurred to our lives and the impact you had on us was unimaginable. We never thought a child would bring so much hope and despair to us, but it did. We will always love you._

 _With love, your parents._

 _Interesting_ , thought Granny. It was meant to go to Earth. It was meant to unite worlds together. It was meant to be the bridge between worlds. It was meant to tear down giants.

 _Gifted with abilities that can tear down giants._ What kind of abilities? And with no limit? What could this mean? And very powerful? Just what exactly did the parents plan for him?

All this intrigued her. Initially, she was interested in large due to him being the last Kryptonian and their gifted high intelligence, but this power she wrote about was something unexpected.

What was this kid mounted for, and how much potential was in him?

Now she knew that she hit the jackpot, this kid was going to bring the worlds and universes to their knees, he was going to be the decisive factor that undertakes and commands all others, making them submit and surrender, all for Darkseid.

Oh yes, Darkseid will be very pleased with this discovery, not only due to it being the last Kryptonian, but due to the immense power this kid will have. He will be his new son, the preferred son, one that will not mount to disappointment like the rest.

She looked eagerly at the kid below her. This kid had all these things piled up for him. It was surprising to her that this wailing annoying thing was destined for so much.

Nonetheless, she decided to pick up this brat and instantly it stopped crying. She didn't know what she did and she had no idea on how to raise a baby. But she knew Darkseid will make her responsible for its upbringing and reward her severely if the kid became an asset to him, oh yes she would be rewarded quite astounding.

With the parademons waiting on, she ordered them to bring the ship along with what was inside of it to a room of seclusion. She had a feeling that this ship would be more beneficial to her, she needed to keep it somewhere safe along with this letter from his biological parents. He must not know how powerful he is, he must submit to the order that she permits and not know of his true backstory, she will be in charge of his what he remembers and what he was before.

She carried the baby with her, she needed to be in charge of demonstrating this to her master Darkseid and getting credit of her discovery.

She marched on past the Lowlies, past the parademons past the Tower of Rage and onto the chambers of the dark and dreaded ruler.

She found him along with his trusted general standing by, looking past the windows. Steppenwolf, a renowned member of his feared Elite, the leader of the armies of Apolkolips, his right hand man stood idly by, his master at his side probably speaking to him about other planets that needed his control and his guidance. They looked as if they were in a serious conversation, a conversation she didnt want to interrupt. Maybe she needed to come at a later time.

The loud sudden cries of the baby grabbed the attention of the general and the ruler causing them to turn around agitated that their conversation was disrupted leaving Granny no choice but to disrupt.

"What is that, and why have you brought that thing here?", asked Steppenwolf visibly annoyed and in disgust.

Granny didn't know what would cause the baby to cry. It had been quiet and silently observing this new world he was in, so the fact that it began crying suddenly blew her off her game. She began to bring the baby up and down quickly, trying hard to calm it as soon as possible and to her surprise, it took very little effort to make it stop. Maybe the ambiance scared it, or the sight of Darkseid caused it fear.

"Please Darkseid, pardon my interruption. I did not mean to disturb you. Steppenwolf. This is the last Kryptonian of the universe", responded Granny with a wide smile.

 _The last Krytonian,_ thought a visibly confused Steppenwolf. "The last? Didn't that planet just explode along with all of its people?"

"That is true, Steppenwolf. You are not as ignorant and self-centered as I thought of you. This baby you see in Granny's arms is the last of the Kryptonian race. It arrived here not too long ago on a spaceship all alone and lost".

"How is that possible?"

"It looks like its parents made this ship and wanted to give their son a second chance at life and send him off so he would escape the destruction of the planet. It is all written here". She pulled out the letter and gave it to him. "Just read it for yourself. It would seem that this kid has grand potential and destined for great things. His parents foolishly described who he is and what he can possibly do once he gets older and the abilities he will develop as he ages."

Steppenwolf read the letter to himself quietly. Darkseid stood by visibly bothered by the banter going on in front of him but he remained quiet throughout the ordeal.

Steppenwolf read with a certain level of disbelief and thinking, _Really? What kind of bs is this?_

"And you believe this? All of it, you believe it all?" responded Steppenwolf with an eyebrow raised, not really believing it. "He has _this_ strength, _this_ kind of power, _this_ much potential? It all sounds like likes and false promises."

"We know that Kryptonians are advanced beings, we know they are amongst the brightest and smartest in the universe, we know they know things and that their race is no longer in existence. This is the very last of them, this being. Are you really willing to risk it because of your closed mind? What if this kid grows up to be exactly what his parents predicted? What if he grows and develops this kind of power they speak of? We would be foolish to let someone like this go and kill him. We must see firsthand and if what they spoke of turns out to be true, think of the power we would have. We will be the greatest conquerors and finally obtain the truth and knowledge of the Anti-Life Equation."

Steppenwolf listened in disbelief, but he hated to admit that she might be on to something. The armies they had were among the strongest in the universe that was true, but they did not work as quick and as efficient as he wanted. He always wanted the work to be done quicker, but it never could be.

By any chance, if this kid truly grew up to be what his parents wrote about, then he was going to a very valuable and promising aspect. They would be foolish to let someone like this go. And if this kid went to Earth and became a social justice warrior, or came to the wrong hands, it would be an awful consequence and an unfortunate turn of event. If it all was true, then they would have hit the jackpot. What could they possibly have to lose?

Darkseid listened on, not saying a single word and quietly observing. Just what was he thinking? Did he want to go through with it, did he think it was a waste of time, did he approve, did he not? Steppenwolf could never tell what he was thinking. He knew that if he made the wrong choice, Darkseid would hurt him and threaten him about it forever.

If he made the right decision, the result would be a neutral one, a decision that is expected from him, but it would make his conquest missions much easier.

He didn't know what was the right decision, but he knew he needed to make one right away.

"Fine, keep the child. But it will be your responsibility. You will be in charge of him. You will be raising him and making sure he is raised the proper way. He is not allowed to disturb us, and if he steps foot on this tower, or interrupts Darkseid, it will be on your head and your death. You understand?"

Granny listened, she knew of the circumstances that would occur if her judgment was wrong. But she just knew that this kid will mount to something epic.

"Yes, I understand completely." She turned her head to Darkseid and see his stance on all of this. His face remained still and unresponsive. He let out absolutely no sign of what he wanted or what his thoughts were on all of this".

As they locked eyes for a brief moment, Darkseid just walked off the chamber, saying and signaling absolutely nothing. His face solid and stoic making her question her decision and wonder if what she had done disturbed him or caused him to be upset. Did she make the right decision?

Only time will tell but it had been years since she raised a child from a young age, not since Scott. He could make a great companion to him and be the greatest duo of Apokolips. One with the immense strength and the other with great intelligence who she was training to be able to escape and break through absolutely everything. What immense power they could bring to her.

She would need to wait awhile for these results to happen with Kal being a baby and Scot barely of 10 years old. It would be some decades before they could unite and control, but they will happen and she will be the one getting all the credit and praise.

This was just the beginning of the end for everyone. She had that feeling that everything was going to change for them and for the rest of the universe. This was just the beginning. Soon all of the universe will submit to the rule and order of Darkseid.


	2. Chapter 2

"You, my little precious and lonely Kryptonian Kal-El, will be known to the world and to the whole universe as the long lost adopted son of Darkseid and you will cause fear and destruction to all those who oppose or try to defy me or your father".

Granny held Kal-El proudly on her arms, rising him above her head and eagerly looking at the slobbering mess in front of her. She was proudly walking with the baby just looking on attentively at his surroundings.

Normally when dealing with outsiders or people she wanted to serve her, she had a method to subdue them and obey her, but in this case, it would be much easier for her to raise the baby and impose the ideals early on.

It was going to be up to her to raise him to be the greatest soldier that has ever lived if she was going on and declaring him as Darkseid son. She knew that would be a hard name and reputation for the kid to earn but she thoroughly believed in him. That letter she read really stuck with her and heavily influenced her and made her believe that he was going to be the asset that she wanted him to be. Something in her gut told her that the letter was not an exaggerating declaration of a proud mother on her only child but a sincere promise and view that someone knows will happen.

In order to make sure that her gut feeling was true she needed to train him and see firsthand his abilities. That would probably take a while, maybe when it would grow a little more she will see, but right now, she could see the baby wouldn't mound to much for the time being.

She was in no mood or no hurry to raise this kid. As a matter of fact, she had no intention on raising him in his infant years. Kids at that age demand too much and she wasn't the person to be able to give him what he needs.

As she walked with the baby, she knew that she wouldn't be the one raising him. She simply didn't have the time to do that. She was an important person in Apokolips and her services were needed elsewhere.

She continued walking at a brisk pace, the path was cleared as many of the members of the Elite and many parademons were off world carrying the order of Darkseid. She finally made her way to her destination, her renowned and well-known Terror Orphanages.

Terror Orphanages was a place that she had created herself from the ground up. As Darkseid's trusted elite soldier, it was her responsibility to run the training facilities and oversee the development and growth of soldiers and knights, strong beings from around the universe from innocent and lost individuals into trusted fanatical warriors of Apokolips ready to kill or die in Darkseid's name.

It was well known on how she achieved these grand results. Torture and brainwashing.

She passed the cages that homed the previously caught ten hopefuls who had been kidnapped in the past week and will be tested and examined to join the elite ranks. She heard their cries and their weeps, their curses and their threats, their wailing and their aggressiveness to the bars and cages, she paid no attention to none of the comments nor did they trigger any effect on her.

She continued on, up until she reached the room of the individual she was searching for. It was the farthest room in the house, hidden away from everyone else, or how she would call it, Scott's room.

"Scott, Granny is here", she announced before she opened the door.

Scott was exactly where she left him, trapped inside his transparent box, or what she had dubbed it, the X-Pit. He still hadn't found the way out. He looked visibly uncomfortable and frightened, his claustrophobia at full blast, he was on the verge of tears. S _o disappointing._

She looked at him in disgust. The son of Highfather, the New God and ruler of the paradise known as New Genesis. The kid they traded Orion for and to stop the ongoing war. This was the kid. She let him out of his box and he immediately fell to the ground panting and out of breath.

"I have brought you something", she said as she held the baby to him.

Scott didn't notice that she was holding a baby in her arms when she came in. He saw the baby and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He let out his hands and grabbed hold of it.

"What is that? A baby?"

"Yes, Scott, but not just any baby, a Kryptonian baby, the last of its race. He is supposed to grow up to become very powerful and to be one of Darkseid greatest soldiers and help rule and command order, I have a lot of faith in him so do not mess this up and raise him right. Or else, Granny will trap you in that box forever and throw the kids into the fire pits".

Scott gulped at the declaration. He hated being a minute in that box, it was the worst feeling he had endured, he couldn't imagine an eternity in that thing. But how would he, a child of 10 be able to raise a baby all on his own to ideals he himself didn't agree upon?

It's true that he was not born on Apokolips, he was born in a beautiful place called New Genesis, he grew up there and was taken at the age of three to bring peace to the world. He begged and pleaded not to be chosen but his father told him that his sacrifice would bring justice and order to the universe; that he would stop a tyrant from destroying worlds and that he would be saving billions and billions of lives. His sacrifice will be helping everyone, that is what everyone told him and what he told himself, it would have been very selfish and foolish of him not to go, right?

He was a good person, and when he came to Apokolips, he came with hope. Hope that he would bring peace to the universe and many will call him stupid, but change the way life in Apokolips. He wanted to bring his ideals from New Genesis, ideals that promote love, hope, peace, unity and virtue, but all it took was two days of being in Apokolips to tear apart and break his spirit. He had lost hope and the will to change their ideals, until that moment.

 _He is going to be one of Darkseid's greatest soldiers and help rule and command order._ Something inside his mind told him that this would be a blessing for him in disguise. _A lot of faith in him_ , he had never heard of a Kryptonian and he didn't know how powerful they can become but she spoke of him in such a high regard. This kid was not an ordinary kid, that he knew of. The power and confidence that Granny spoke of him, he knew he was in for something special.

He had no idea how to raise a baby, nothing ever really grew out of Apokolips. The living standards here weren't exactly kid friendly and welcoming. Plus, from what he had dug up and learned, he was the first small child that had ever been raised and grown up here, him the actual first! Now how was he going to be the one responsible for this kid's upbringing and he knew nothing about being a father, seeing as the two "father" figures he had were Gods that abandoned him and tortured him.

As he looked at the kid Granny was holding, something in him woke up, something he hadn't felt in a while. It was hope. If this kid was to be very powerful, then this kid had the potential to stop the evils in Apokolips and perhaps, just maybe, stop Darkseid.

He had to take a chance on him, the slight possibility was too big to ignore. If he had the slightest chance, even just the smallest possibility, he needed to take full advantage of it.

"His name will be Kal. And you will teach him how to survive and be strong all scenarios. You will teach him that there is no one stronger than Darkseid and Darkseid's word is final. That he will serve Darkseid, give his life for him and never disobey his command. He lives to serve him but he must never bother him, speak to him without permission and cross his path. Feed him, bathe him, do what you must, but remember, he must be raised the proper way".

He grabbed the baby, both looked at each other in the eyes, him with hope and curiosity and the baby not so much, quite the opposite. Instantly, it began to cry and wail.

 _Oh no._ He thought. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Twelve Years Later

Scott didn't know how he did it, but he had raised the baby good enough to the reach the age of twelve healthily and alive. It wasn't an easy task, that he knew and can assure anyone of. A 10-year-old should never be given the task of raising a baby on their own, with minimal direction and support, with so much pressure to "raise him right", with the threat that if he didn't raise him right, he would be forced to live a life of misery, much less a baby that had grown up with such intense and great powers, powers that even he didn't acquire or have any clue that he would grow to acquire.

Nothing out of the ordinary occurred in his first three years, just the standard constant crying, needing affection, changing its diapers, teaching him how to walk, crawl, talk, constantly being fed too and regularly attended to, all the normal things that all babies acquire.

It wasn't until the age of four where things out of the ordinary occurred.

It occurred when Scott was teaching Kal how to read. Granny had supplied them with some books that one of the small orphans she had kidnapped had with her. The orphan did not have a need to learn, only learn in the ways of Apokolips, any other knowledge was absurd and unnecessary.

As he was teaching him some basic words, Kal had gotten upset and annoyed of what he was being forced to learn. He had gotten so upset that he punched Scott in the face, damaging and breaking his nose at just four years old. It was at this moment when he realized what Granny had been talking about.

The next occurred at eight. Scott had been forced to fight four parademons at once. Granny wanted to see if he had gotten better and become more skillful in combat, so she forced him to fight them all at once. He could stand his ground and defeat them all and he almost came out victorious until Granny had thrown a curve ball and thrown Kal into the middle of the fight, knowing well that any harm that would come to him would come tenfold back to him.

She informed the parademons to attack and immobilize the child causing Scott to race to his protection. To his shock and relief, Kal was able to fly up high and avoid their charge at him. As he ascended to the skies, he began to move at a high speed, a speed so quick that not even the parademons could have caught him. Scott was caught in a surprise yet again, the kid was growing strong, fast and with the ability to fly, just what were the limits to his power.

Granny, on the other hand was not pleased.

 _Flight, speed, and strength. Is that it?_ She expected more, she wanted more. She was not satisfied with him. She had promised Steppenwolf and Darkseid a great soldier not this lackluster child. She was not impressed. He needed to be better, attain real skills, then she would be delighted, but until that, she was still going to be unhappy with him.

Then at ten years, Kal had developed yet another skill, this one that surprised even him. At ten years, a child is expected to be independent and be able to fight and raise itself. No longer was the child in need of supervision and constant protection, he needed to be able to fight on his own and survive.

Kal was training with eight parademons now and he was able to fight them but not all at once. He had knocked two out easy with strength, but the other six constantly pestered at him and would not leave him in peace. He had no choice but to fly away fast.

Apokolips had fire pits all over the planet and sometimes they were not easily visible and erupted at random times. As he soared through the skies constantly being bickered at, he was not able to see where he was going and ran into an erupting fire pit catching him right in the middle.

Scott couldn't have predicted the fire to erupt suddenly and passionately. There was nothing he could have done to prevented that. He began to worry and fear the worst, that the kid that he was responsible of had been killed and burned alive and it was all his fault.

Sadness and fear entered him. He raced as quick as he could to where Kal was. He couldn't fly on his own, but he did have aero discs that gave him the ability to fly once he boarded them. They were his greatest invention and something he worked on once he saw that Kal was able to fly. He just knew that in order to keep up with him, he needed something that can make him fly at great speeds. They had the potential to reach speeds of 250 mph and were versatile and light.

He made his way to where he last saw Kal as quick as he could, dreading having to tell Granny that he had died. A sudden burst of flames shot up to the skies, not the regular burst that would come with a fire pit, but a giant explosion with fire shooting up at immense temperatures and speed.

Scott stopped on his tracks and saw the fire being blown away upwards. He followed the direction of the flames and slowly lowered his sight to what was causing that to happen.

Kal stood in the middle of the fire pit, unharmed. Not a scratch, not a burn, not a scar, nothing of visible damage. Kal's head and eyes faced upwards, his fists locked and parallel to his chest. What surprised him the absolute most was not the harmless state he was in, but his eyes. They were fire red, the veins around his pupils dark red and his eyes glowing crimson from the heat vision that he just used.

Scott didn't know what was going on. One minute, Kal was being swallowed in fire and in the next, a giant blazing explosion with Kal unaffected by it.

 _What was that? Did Kal have anything to do with that?_

He stood in disbelief, _just who exactly was he raising?_ How did that happen and how did the fires not affect him or kill him?

His eyes fell on Kal as he began to wince and grab his eyes, he looked like he was visibly in pain, but not in his body but just in his eyes.

"KAL! Are you okay? What was that? Are you hurt?"

"MY EYES! They burn! They feel like they are on fire! I can still feel it. I feel it around my face, and it is not cooling down! I feel like I am going blind!"

He was scared and panicking. Kal didn't know what was going on either, he was just as confused as he was. He began to pant and breathe in a quicker manner and suddenly he began to cry.

Scott hadn't seen him cry in a very long time, not since he was around three years old. He was a tough kid, very strong and strong-willed. To see him cry, alarmed him. Something serious must have been occurring to him, and he could tell he was scared. He needed assurance and support.

Scott approached him and in the first time in seven years, he held him close and hugged him. Kal was visibly shocked by the gesture, hugs and affection were not always demonstrated in Apokolips. The kind gesture took him by surprise, but he did not reject him. He wanted that, he wanted someone to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, and that is what Scott did.

"Relax, Kal. You are going to be okay. It looks like you have adopted new abilities. One of them, your invulnerability to fire, I mean look at you. Not a scratch on you and a fire exploded right on you!"

Kal smiled at that and gave him a small chuckle. He separated himself from him and looked at the sincerity in Scott's eyes.

"And it also appears that you have acquired the ability to shoot fire from your eyes. That is very impressive, I have only seen one person ever acquire that skill, and that one was Darkseid."

Kal winced at the name. He knew of Darkseid but made it an attempt to stay away from him. He had seen him a couple of times but always made an effort to not cross his path. He had a presence to him and this fear that he ensued when you were near him. Now Scott was comparing him and himself, it felt odd to have the same ability as him, but he knew that his heat vision was nothing in comparison to his.

"Kal, was this the first time you have ever used this skill?"

"Yes, I never knew that I could do that"

"How exactly did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know Scott. One moment the fire erupted on my skin and then I felt this burst of energy come out. I knew the fire wasn't going to hurt me, but I never knew I would be able to shoot it".

"You knew you were invulnerable to fire? Why did you never tell me?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise"

"In the night, I went out by myself. I heard someone cry. I went to go check what that was and it was a boy I had never seen before. I think he was staying at Granny's house and wanted to leave. He was a boy with fire on his head. I asked him what's wrong and he looked at me and gave me a headbutt. I didn't get hurt the first time, so he tried three other times harder and harder and I felt nothing. Then he ran away and I never saw him again".

Scott was unhappy that he didn't tell him earlier but he didn't want Kal to know that. He saw that kid he was talking about. He was rejected and sent back to his world as he was not worthy to serve.

"Did anyone see you and him together? Did Granny or the parademons see you two outside?"

"No."

"Hmmm., okay that is good, but that still doesn't explain your heat vision."

"I really don't know how that happened. I never thought I could do that. It was so painful, I never want to do that again!"

"No Kal, you need to learn how to use that. That is a very useful skill. I am sorry that it hurts, but in this world, you need anything you can take. Come on, we will learn to use that together".

"What if I hurt you? Will you be angry with me?"

"We'll see. We will take it one step at a time, okay?"

"Okay".

The last and final incident occurred two years after this one. This one occurred when they were sparring together with parademons and the Apokoliptian Hounds. The hounds were vicious and vile dogs. They thought on their own and attacked when they were told. Kal at twelve years old and Scott at twenty-two, both curious on how much Kal had grown and developed and Kal curious to see him and his beloved father figure fight together.

It first began as a chase, the demons trying to catch Scott and Kal but they were much too quick for them on the air. Kal and Scott both getting cocky, took to the grounds and met their competition with the Hounds and the demons working together.

It began with six Hounds and twelve parademons, all of them having years and years of working together all worked well in their coordination of attacks. The Hounds covered the ground surrounding them and the parademons circling them in the air, they had nowhere to escape. The hounds crept closer and closer, until half went after Scott and the other towards Kal. With their strengths, they were able to overpower the dogs, punching them far, but being trained in Apokolips, they knew to never give up not until their last breath. They kept coming back, attacking Kal and Scott. Parademons circled in on Scott isolating him from the Kryptonian. Scott couldn't keep up with them, he was able to knock six of them out, but they kept on coming and coming subduing him into the ground.

Kal saw that Scott was in trouble, they were hurting him and he was falling apart! He needed to go help him, but first he needed to separate himself from the hounds. He punched all six of the dogs hard, knocking them about a kilometer away and giving him enough space to go to Scott and help.

Unbeknownst to Scott and Kal, Granny stood by eagerly watching the two children of Apokolips try to survive. She spoke to Kal on numerous occasions, limiting her contact with him as she was a busy lady. She was surprised to see how much he had grown and how great Scott was raising him. She expected them to kill each other if she was honest, but nonetheless, she continued to watch.

From quite a distance away, Granny saw Kal look intently at the parademons, and with a pull and release of his neck, strong beams of light escaped his eyes, slicing the wings off the parademons near him.

Granny looked on shocked and in surprise. _The kid had heat vision?! Just what other powers did he have? Could he possibly rival Darkseid? Are they as powerful as his?_

The demons fell to the ground, and as they did, Kal revealed yet another hidden ability that he had been hiding all along. With the demons in the ground, he took in a deep breath and blew out an icy cold breath strong enough to freeze the demons in ice.

Granny was impressed now. She loved what she was seeing. Her big risk was paying off and paying off so good! This kid was powerful, very powerful and now she needed to be the one taking over. She needed to know what else he brought to the table. She approached closer to where Scott and Kal were, walking with such high eager and intent.

She saw the dogs approach them, she gave them a look and they stopped right in their tracks and bowed to Granny. She ignored them and kept marching on, until she reached Kal and Scott. Kal heard her heavy footsteps, he knew she was coming to them. He didn't know much about her, all he knew was that she was a powerful authority figure, owned a home for troubled older kids and taught them valuable lessons on how to survive and become positive contributors of Apokolips and she spent most of her time in the part of Apokolips where the elite were, the Towers.

He didn't know what she wanted, but from the sounds of her steps, he knew she meant business. He didn't know what to do, he should warn Scott that she was coming, but he was still in the ground from the beating he took. He had no choice but to wait until she arrived.

"My goodness Kal, look how much you have grown!" These were the most words that Kal had ever directed to him from his memory. He turned around and looked at her and bowed, he didn't know why but his instinct told him that that was what he needed to do.

"Oh no, no no, Kal don't bow", said Granny. She knelt to him and lifted Kal up making him stand up straight and look right at her. To her surprise, he grew a lot! He was now standing much higher than her and it was her now looking up to him.

"Only the Lowlies and the slaves and the ones below me bow and Kal you are not any of that". Kal stood frozen, it was when he heard the grunts of an injured Scott trying to get up that snapped him back.

"Scott, are you okay?" asked the concerned Kal crouching down and helping him out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just some minor injuries thanks to your quick thinking and abilities", responded Scott.

"Speaking of abilities, Kal. How have you grown to a great man? Look at you! Oh my! Tell me, what other abilities have you obtained?" asked the greedy Granny.

Kal didn't know what to tell her. Should he tell her the truth? He needed to, right? He looked at Scott, looking for a guide or a clue in what to tell her. Scott saw the confusion and concern in his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He took his hint and responded on his behalf.

"Kal has many abilities Granny. The ice breath you saw was the newest in a long line. He just learned how to use it".

"Yes, yes. What else?"

"Um, the heat vision came on some years ago and he has full control of it. He has immense strength, he can fly, run at high speeds, hear and smell everything, he can see almost right through anything although we still haven't figured out the limitations but for the time being, he is invulnerable to just about everything there is here, from the fire, the demons, nothing seems to cause him immense pain as we've seen and apart from that, that is what he has".

Granny smiled. _Oh, oh, Darkseid is going to be very pleased with her! He has more power than Steppenwolf and some of the furies! What a great soldier he will become._

Scott saw the look in her eyes, the look of pride, greed, and wrath all wrapped into one. He knew that she was content and that he had finally grown up to become what she wanted. His work for her was done and now he knew that she would be taking over and going to try to get rid of him. He was going to lose Kal and he knew it.

"Oh, my dear. That is great to hear. Kal, can you please show Granny what you can do? I have never seen someone so powerful in person. Please, can you demonstrate how much you have grown?"

Kal nodded and looked at Scott again for direction. He gave a slight nod, sending him the ok.

Aiming to the nearby rock, he blew into it causing the rock to crystalize and freeze. He then gave the rock an intent look, directing his heat vision to it and blowing it into billions of pieces. He saw Granny's expression and look of approval, he decided to keep going.

With his fists crunched up, he threw them up and into the ground causing a slight tremor to the world. With another rock nearby, he grabbed it and tossed it to the opposite side, causing it to fly at an intense speed disappearing from view in a mere second. He then leapt up slightly into the air and chased after it, returning with the rock three seconds later.

Granny was impressed and happy, no more than happy she was ecstatic. This kid was going to be the next best thing, he was going to help annihilate worlds and bring order. It was time for her to step in.

"Such skill, such abilities, such power, such strength! Come Kal, it is time you come with me and know of your true calling and your true history", she said as she grabbed Kal by the shoulders. "Come with me and I will tell you who you are and what is next in your life".

Kal followed her confused but interested. He didn't know who he was or where he come from. All Scott told him was that he was a Kryptonian, the last of his kind. Now he had the chance to know where he came from? He wondered to where that would be and what was next.

"I thought I was from Krypton and the last of its kind".

"Oh yes that is true but there is more than just that. You come from a planet that was doomed. For years and years, your planet was terrorized by beings from another world. Because of these beings, your planet was lost alongside your entire race and family".

 _Was it true?_ Thought Kal, it might have been.

"It was I on Darkseid's name that had decided to rescue you. You see, word of Krypton's ongoing destruction reached to Apokolips and because of Darkseids and I's nature, we chose to help your planet and rescue as much as we could. But when we reached it was already too late. It was Darkseid who spotted you all alone. We saw your birth parents abandon you in battle, leaving you in the ground like you were an animal. You must have been around four months old when we found you all alone, crying and afraid. We knew that you didn't deserve that, so Darkseid chose to adopt you as his son".

 _What?_ Thought Kal, that couldn't be true. _Darkseid, the being that Scott fears, chose to save and adopt him as his son? Not once, had he ever acknowledged him_ _while he was here or looked at him. And he was kind enough to adopt him as his son? HOW?_

Granny continued, "He might not be your father by blood, but he was your father by choice. You owe your life to him, without him, you would have been killed and abandoned on your planet and never even had the chance at life. He didn't want that for you. He saw so much in you at just four months, he saw a great person and soldier in you and he didn't want you to die. He wanted you to live and for the both of you to rule as father and son".

 _Adopted son._

"You may not recognize it right away, but Darkseid cares for you a lot. In fact, his whole life purpose is to bring order back to the universe. Correct the worlds and eliminate the famine it has to make a universe in his image, so that never again a planet like yours would fall again and children like you would never become abandoned orphans".

Kal didn't know what to believe. Was it true? It had to be.

"If Darkseid, really cared about me, then how come he has never spoken to me or acknowledged me?"

"Darkseid is a very busy man. Being his son means you would have a giant target on your back. Darkseid's mission of wanting to bring order has made him many enemies. If they knew he had a son as powerful as you, they would want to hurt you and take you away and maybe kill you. Darkseid was trying to protect you, that's all. He only wanted your safety and for you to grow up correctly".

"I don't know what to say. It all makes sense. He cared about me that much? I think I owe him a lot. How can I ever thank him for what he has done for me?"

"Now that you are of the right age and can finally protect yourself with your amazing abilities, I think it's finally right that he finally acknowledges you. You've grown up to be quite powerful, you won't need much protection anymore. As for thanking him, Kal, you just need to worry about getting stronger for him. You are going to have to be his soldier and carry out his mission. That will be your life purpose. You do that, you will thank him more than enough and he will be so proud of you".

"Get stronger? I don't know how. I don't know if Scott can train me even harder".

"Oh, don't worry about that. Kal, now that you have grown strong, I will be the one in charge of training you. I know how to produce the grand results and I know how to unlock your potential."

"Really? You think you can make me even stronger?"

"Yes, I can. As a matter of fact, since you will be training with me, you will no longer be living with Scott at the orphanage house. You will be living at the Towers with me and the rest of the Elite. You will have everything you need at the Towers and a better room than your previous".

The living conditions with Scott weren't bad per se, they weren't ideal but they were livable. It was just a bed and that was all he needed. What else would he need?

"Will Scott come along with me?"

"No, he isn't as strong as the Elite, he still needs some more training. Forget about him for now. Let your real father take care of you now. You don't need him anymore."

 _His real father._ That was very bizarre to hear.

They arrived at the Towers, all eyes fell on him, some shocked, some intrigued and some in disgust. Granny led the way to the bedrooms in the Towers, _this must be where they all live._

They arrived at a room. Granny opened the door and was surprised at the size of the room. The room he shared with Scott must have been around a quarter of the size of this room. He would have enough leg space to stretch and the room came with various weapons, weapons he had never seen before, alongside a huge bed. This was way better than he thought, a room with a view, some books among other things were laid out for him, already he knew that living here would be much greater than before.

"Do you like it? It's all yours. There will be a Lowlie whose job it will be to serve you outside. Feel free to ask for anything and he will provide for you."

Kal didn't agree or like slave work. Scott always taught him to work for himself and that philosophy stuck with him. But if it was his or her job to serve, then he couldn't argue against that.

"This is all for you Kal, and this is just the beginning. Once you get stronger, this room will be an ant from what you will be living. Soon enough, you will have your own world to conquer and rule. But remember, you MUST NOT disappoint your father Darkseid. Never ever disappoint him". She crept closer at each pronunciation of the sentence, emphasizing heavily. He knew that and for his sake, he hoped he never disappointed his dear father.

Granny looked at him with a serious demeaner this time. She didn't want to frighten him.

"Oohh… that reminds me, my precious Furies are about to go on a raid. Would you like to meet them?"

 _The Furies?_ Kal never very little about the Furies, Scott did too. He described them as a group of female elite soldiers, strong and ferocious, vicious and the greatest female warriors in all the universe. They were the group that Darkseid sent for serious worlds and they had a flawless track record of obtaining and neutralizing others. They also worked very well in capturing whoever was needed as they were great hunters too. They normally worked with one another and only on grave occasions would they need assistance from the parademons.

"Yeah sure! You think they wouldn't mind?"

"Nonsense, you are Darkseid's son, anything you want, you will have, everyone will respect you. It's about time you demand that and get treated the way you deserve."

"And once I am stronger, Darkseid will acknowledge me and we will bring peace and order back?"

"Yes, yes of course. Now let's go before they leave."

Granny led the way down to the towers. He didn't see a ship so he questioned if they were really going on a raid.

"Where is the ship?", asked Kal.

"Hmm...? There is no need for ships here. We have other means of transportation".

They made their way down into the bottom of the Towers. He had hyped the Furies to be a giant female army full of monstrous and dangerous women. He was surprised to see that there were only five women. They all stood in formation waiting for orders from Granny.

"My Furies!" exclaimed Granny right when a dark and ominous presence was felt. Strong footsteps boomed, the air became thin, the ambience went dark, the females tensed and Granny did too. Kal knew who it was, he heard him coming some time ago but was too scared to move.

The Furies and Granny all bowed before he arrived, they didn't need to see him to show him their utmost respect. Kal didn't know how to react, he followed by example and bowed too.

Darkseid walked in. "Oh, great Darkseid. What do you command?" asked one of the Furies, the tallest one. She wore gold and blue armor head to toe, she stood in the middle and above them all, she must have been the leader. She wore a golden headpiece that covered her head and a red cape signaling her rank above the rest. In her hand, a golden rod matching her chest plates.

He looked on and didn't say a word. Instead he tilted his head towards Granny's direction, and right on cue she rose and made her way towards him, leaving the females bowed and ignoring them.

Kal saw Granny speak for long period of time, Darkseid kept his words minimal. Kal noticed that this was the closest he has ever been to him and saw him in greater detail. He towered over Granny, he must have been around seven feet! His armor a dark shade of blue, his skin stone like and gray. His eyes were a chilling shade of red and his facial expression demanded fear.

Kal was frightened, too frightened to eavesdrop. He could have heard them but chose not to as respect. He noticed that Darkseid was listening intently and then looked in the direction of Kal, locking eyes with him and sending shivers and goosebumps all over his body.

He had never seen him eye to eye. His eyes widened at his stare, and his breaths picked up. His heart pounded and his thoughts raced a mile a second. He didn't know if he should stare back, ignore, what should he do?

To his shock, he stared on and Darkseid gave him a slight nod, the smallest nod but a nod nonetheless. What did it mean though? Kal kept his head down. He didn't know how to react.

He then heard his footsteps approaching him and stop right in front of him. Granny instructed Kal to rise to his feet. He followed direction and stood face to face to the stoic giant.

He towered over him, he had to tilt his head all the way to see him in his eyes. He had his arms behind him and his chest boomed out of his body. He noticed in greater detail his face, it was hard and his years showed with the lines on his face, probably signs of battle. He had a presence to him, a presence that one didn't want to disrupt. He feared what he was going to tell him, was he going to acknowledge him and tell him that he is his father? He couldn't read him at all.

They stared at each other for a moment and just like that, Darkseid walked away, leaving them all and leaving them his presence. He said absolutely no words to them and yet he said so much. He was their leader, their authority and he demanded their respect.

"Darkseid is sending you not out for a raid this time, Big Barda. This time he wants you and the Furies to capture someone for him and to bring her here. She must return unharmed."

"Whose presence does Darkseid demand? And where is this person he requires?"

"She is the champion of the Amazons and a daughter of the Gods, Gods that the great Darkseid despises and insult by their wrongdoings. Gods that demand his order and must pay for being who they are and for imitating the true God of the universe. They must know of their mistake by paying dearly and losing their precious champion and daughter."

"What does great Darkseid have planned for this champion?"

"You dare question his command? You insult us all by your questioning".

"Excuse me Granny. I apologize".

"Good. Don't disappoint me like that ever again."

"Understood. And where will this mission be taking us to?"

"An uncolonized world. A planet we will conquer in time, once the boy grows."

"What boy?"

"Oh, Kal. Please come here and greet the Furies. They are excited to meet you".

Kal did as he was told and raced to Granny's side. He noticed all the Furies heads rise and stare right at him, studying his face, his physique and his movements. Nothing stuck out to them, he was ordinary looking and quite young.

"Capturing and colonizing Earth will be Kal's mission, Darkseid had commanded that. But as of now, you need to capture the biggest potential barrier he will have when he is assigned this mission".

That was news to Kal. He was going to be colonizing an entire world? That was Darkseid command for him? Where is Earth? And who is this potential barrier she speaks about?

"So, we subdue and capture this person. Where on Earth?"

"She is from a hidden island isolated from the rest of the world, an island called Themyscira, no man is permitted from setting foot there. The boom tube will transport you there."

Kal saw Granny take out a small gray box from her pocket. That must have been a boom tube and their ways of instant transportation, that's why there was no need for a ship.

"Her name?"

"Diana and she is the princess of Themyscira".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Themyscira

Sandy beaches as far as the eye can see, oceans so blue they sparkle as the waves move, the skies a warm hue with clouds sprinkling in their presence ever so gently. The temperature, environment and the views so beautiful, worthy of the title the inhabitants imposed on it as Paradise Island.

The architecture and the buildings of the island looked ancient and fictional, like they were literally the paintings out of historical textbooks ripped right out of the pages and pasted on. They looked old but at the same time looked rich in history yet strong enough to withstand the attack of hurricanes, tsunamis and other natural disasters.

Themyscira was so beautiful, the temperature was always set to a great temperature, the waters fresh and clean, the air crisp and delightful, the rays of the sun greeting the island and shining it with natural light, the grass and the trees emitting a green so beautiful they resembled million-dollar paintings, even the rocks, hills and the grounds were so smooth resembling the softness one would see from their beds.

It was evening time on Themyscira, the sun was slowly setting down, still half in the sky emitting a glowing and gentle light to the island, signaling that it was time for the day and its inhabitants to go to sleep and rest up for the next day.

Small footsteps silently walked and crept through the shores of the island, footsteps that belonged to the princess of the island, the champion of the Gods, the daughter of the island and the Amazons, and the Goddess of Truth, Love and Justice, or like many people of the island call her, Diana.

She had all the accolades in the world, titles to boast, a promising destiny, a future so bright and all this legacy and name to live up to, no one would have suspected that all these accolades would have belonged to a ten-year old girl.

Diana was a young girl, she knew she was royalty and that she was different from the rest of the Amazons but she never acted or saw herself greater than or better than the rest. This was her family and she knew she was loved by all and she loved everyone there, she was their daughter and they were all her ageless immortal mothers, no matter how old they were. She didn't want to be treated differently, yes she was the princess, but to her, titles meant very little and she was the type of leader that led by example, just like her mother or so she said.

She knew her mother and her Amazonian sisters have suffered through some hardships and that when she came along, the times and lifestyle had changed. She wanted to know what the history of her mothers was, but when she asked, she was always brushed off and told to be grateful and that she was a blessing to them all and that all she needed to learn and know was right there.

But to a ten-year old girl, knowledge was never enough. Her whole life, she was told certain thing and taught specific things and to her, it seemed that she couldn't make her life decisions for herself, like all her accomplishments and her all her triumphs were already preplanned for her and she just needed to grow a little more to experience that. She liked being praised, but she wanted more than that, she wanted to know what was out there.

Her whole life, she had lived in that island, her whole life, that island and her Amazonian sisters was all she had known. She certainly taught that life was more than this? She wanted to know what laid beyond the oceans, what else was out there, but the shores and the beaches, as far as she knew, were as far as she could go and where her horizons ended. That's why the shores of the island were her favorite place to be, the skies and the sun, she knew touched life beyond the island and touched other islands and places that she could only dream of.

She liked to take strolls by herself, she knew the island well enough and from her ten years of living there, she had yet to encounter a threat to the island, it was safe to say that she felt very secure in the island and was comfortable enough to walk alone and feel at ease. As safe as the island was, her mother always seemed to think the worst and felt that she shouldn't walk alone especially in the evening but Diana didn't care, she knew nothing was going to happen to her.

She walked the shores, not a care in the world, she felt happy, she felt at ease, she felt good. The sand felt warm on her toes, the wind soothing her face, her small dress taking in the fresh water, it felt good. She walked on to the point where the sand met the water and looked on beyond her horizons, taking it all in and letting the ambience soak her in.

Something caught her eye. Something was drifting slowly in the waters, swaying with the waves slowly making its way to her direction. _What was it?_

It crept closer and closer to her, she can see what it was now. It was a book. Diana didn't know how to react to it, nothing ever washed up to the island. She was always told that they lived in deep isolation, far away from the world, that is why it came as a shock that something washed up.

The book landed on her feet, crashing with her ankle. It was a red book, she knelt to pick it up. She didn't think it was a trap, it looked like an inanimate object, what possible harm could it have done?

The book read, "Romeo & Juliet", by William Shakespeare. It was in English, a language that she had studied and was fluent in.

She opened the book and was entranced by what she read. A tale of a man and a woman, both served with nurses, both from opposing families, both enchanted by their words and both promising lives to one another. There were fights, there were conquests, there were tragedies, betrayals, and drama. Two people obviously feeling things for one another but unable to give themselves up for each other, for death will await them if they fall onto their spells. _Is this how people on the outside lived? With conflicts and death and constant fighting?_

Life on the island had none of that. Sure, there were discussions and disagreements but not to the point of death and conspiracy. Was peace so uncommon?

She was sucked into the tale, she couldn't put the book down even though she knew it was time for her to go back. Her reading became interrupted when a pair of hands rushed in on top of her book, yanking it from her arms, surprising Diana.

"Diana, what do you think you are still doing out here? It is late you know". A tall beautiful statuesque woman with blonde hair and with a golden crown resting on her head declared. She wore a lavender Grecian gown and a white cloak over her arms. One look at the woman and anyone who laid eyes on her knew that she was royalty. Her name? Hippolyta and she was the queen of the island. Next to her was her trusty guard, Phllippus, she was covered in head to toe in armor attentively watching over the back of her Queen.

"Mother! I knew you would finally find me!" She knew she would be in trouble and that her mother would be out looking for her, but she knew that she would never be truly upset with her. The smile on Diana's face never left.

She looked at Diana at first with a serious tone, but after seeing that sweet smile along with hearing her response and seeing that she was safe, she couldn't help but smile too.

"Diana, you know you cannot worry me like that. As your mother and as your queen, you know that you must obey my orders and the rules of Themyscira and that includes not being outside your chambers this late of the night. It is time for dinner".

"I know, I know, but how do you expect me to be in my chambers when the night is so beautiful? Look at it, the sky, the ocean, the sand. It is paradise mother and I still cannot believe that I live here". Diana remained sitting intensively looking at the sunset, her arms grabbing her knees.

Hippolyta knew that she was sucking up to her to not face a scolding, and it was working. Music to a mother's ears was hearing their daughter talk so highly of the world she created for her and appreciative of what she has given to her. She loved her daughter so much, she was trapped in her emotions that she almost forgot the book she took from Diana's hands.

"Diana, where did you get this book?"

"I found it. I saw it in the ocean and it washed up to the island." She paused remembering the contents on the book. She wanted to know if that is what people all around the world lived life like.

Hippolyta opened the book and began to read the pages. Tales of love, tragedy and constant fighting welcomed her. There was death, betrayal, a man and a woman loving each other in secrecy, and so much more written on it. _How did this wash up all the way over here?_

"Mother, have you ever read such a tale? Is this how life beyond the waters is like?"

Hippolyta looked disgusted at what she was reading. Diana was too young to be reading about tales like this, let alone too smart to let herself be influenced by stories like this. _A man and woman in love and willing to die for each other?! They were just children, what did these kids know about love? The audacity people these days have the nerve to write about._

"Mother, what do you think happened to Romeo and Juliet? You think they lived happily ever after together or did their families make them break apart? Can you continue to read it to me?"

"Diana, I do not want you to read this book. I want you to forget about everything you just read. This is not a book meant for you".

"What do you mean?"

"This tale is fake. Stuff like this never happens, it is all make believe".

"It is not true?", responded Diana. Still looking out to the ocean, something in her knew that the tale was false. It was a beautiful tale, but a tale that made her read something completely different and unexpected. She knew the teachings of the Gods and of her island, that is all that she was taught and read, so reading something not in that spectrum was fascinating to her. Was that how the world outside was? Different and unexpected? Reading fake stories and believing in fake stories?

"Mother, what is out there?"

"Diana, do you wish to leave this island anytime soon?"

Her eyes and face instantly lit up. Diana always dreamed of the world beyond, she had thought about it a lot and envisioned it to be this miraculous and wonderous place filled with people of all colors shapes and sizes. She wanted to see them, and her dream manifested into real life, that is all she thought about before going to sleep! But why was her mother asking her this?

"Yes! Mother, yes! I love the island, really, I do, but I must know what else is out there! Can you imagine what else lies beyond? Imagine what kind of people are out there? The experiences and the things they know?! Do you think the people beyond know about our existence?"

Diana was so enthusiastic about the topic. Hippolyta sometimes forgot that Diana was just a child and a young one too. Children have wild imaginations, and Diana was no exception. But she was so excited to leave her and explore. She knew that in time, she was going to let her go, her destiny was greater than her and the island. The time when she leaves and brings peace to the world is imminent, and now was a best time than ever than to let Diana know the truth about who she was and was to become.

"Diana, I think it is time that I tell you the truth about you."

"The truth?" asked the puzzled Diana. What possible truth is there. She knew who she was, what could her mother had meant by that?

"Yes, Diana, the truth about who you are and what your destiny is".

"My destiny?" Hippolyta saw the confusion and curiosity in Diana's eyes. She sat down next to her and led Diana onto her lap, making her lie down and Hippolyta sitting up.

"Diana, I know you have noticed that you are quite different from the rest of the Amazons. Unlike them, you possess abilities that none of them have. Your gifts were given to you by the Gods, your immense strength, your speed, flight, invulnerability to everything, enhanced healing, and your heightened reflexes and your abilities as a warrior, all of them were gifted to you by them. And now that you have become age, it's time for the Amazons to give you gifts of our own."

Hippolyta turned and looked back at her trusty guard, Philippus.

"Philippus, it is time that Diana get her gifts from us. Will you retrieve them for us?"

"Yes, my Queen".

"While we wait for her, I will continue. Your gifts from the Gods come from the fact that you are the daughter of Zeus, the King of the Gods. He came and answered my prayers for a daughter of my own, for years I have longed for a daughter to have and raise and cherish and as a gift for being loyal and serving them greatly they gave me you Diana".

Diana didn't know that, she knew she was different and being the only child on the island, she did find that suspicious but special. She didn't expect to be a child that was longed for and made from the Gods. Who was she? A demi-goddess now? Who was her family?

"Now even though you are a child of the Gods, that does not mean you are not our family. You are still my daughter and the Amazons are your family, nothing changes surrounding that. However, because you were given such gifts and abilities, the Gods expect that you use their gifts for good".

 _For good? Was there evil going on in the world? Was there really drama and conflict occurring?_

"The Gods expect you to bring peace to Man's World and to the universe, to protect those who could not be protected, the ones that cannot help themselves and the ones who have suffered for too long. They expect you to be their champion and to inspire the world for the better with your mission of love and hope. They see you as Earth's greatest protector and their greatest hero".

Diana couldn't believe her ears. That much was expected from her? To literally be the savior and protector? Do they not know that she is barely ten years old?! How can they expect this much out of her in such a short amount of time! She had never even gone beyond the island and already she needed to save the world, a world that she herself has never even seen or knew existed and needed saving? It was a lot for her to take in, and from the way her mother talked, she didn't seem to have any other option, failure was not an option.

"It may sound like a lot, and I know it is, but this is what is expected of your future. It will not occur right now, but it will occur once you grow older and become stronger and more confident. I know that time will come sooner than expected, that is why I am so protective of you. Our time together is going to come to an end soon and you will no longer be mine, you will become a hero, a hero that I will have to share with the rest of the world".

Hippolyta's demeanor and voice cracked. Just thinking about losing Diana affected her so deeply and emotional. Diana was all that she longed for and she knew that there would be a point in time when she would have to give her up to the rest of the world. The world didn't deserve her, but sadly it needed her.

"Do not cry mother, I will always be your daughter and no matter where I go, I will always come back to you. I will always need you mother, and no matter how far I am, I am still going to love and remember you". Diana grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed them tightly. It was a simple gesture, but Hippolyta was deeply touched by the motion. She squeezed her hand even harder, letting some tears run down her face and smiling at her daughter.

"I thought you would be happy to know that I will become a hero and protector of the world. It is going to be up to me to help it and mommy, I promise you, I am going to be the greatest hero that I can be".

Diana stood up and stepped away from her mother's embrace. Instead she turned to her and stared at her mother in the eye confidently and with such enthusiasm declaring,

"I am going to be the greatest protector the universe has ever seen. I am going to help all those who need help and get rid of all the injustices of the world. I am going to make the world and the universe a better place for everyone and finally bring peace to everyone and happiness. I promise you that".

Hippolyta looked at her daughter with so much admiration, awe and pride. She couldn't have asked for a better daughter and such a fearless and determined one. Hippolyta felt fear for letting her daughter go, but Diana felt quite the opposite, she was determined and enthusiasm for her mission.

She grabbed Diana and gave her yet another hug, grabbing her tightly and kissing her hair. Their embrace was soon interrupted by the arrival of Philippus.

"My Queen, I have brought what you have requested". Hippolyta broke the hug and turned her attention to the grand box Philippus had brought. She took the box from her and opened it.

Inside the box were the gifts from the Amazons. Hippolyta first took the bracelets and showed them to Diana holding them out in front of her.

"These are the bracelets of submission. Use them like gauntlets. They will protect you from just about everything and deflect any attack that will come your way. These are made from the strongest steel in the world and you will use them against anyone that is foolish enough to attack you".

She handed them to her. Diana didn't expect them to be quite heavy, but she immediately put them on her wrists. She had to admit, they looked really cool on her. Hippolyta continued.

"This will be your tiara. It may look like an accessory, but it is a very valuable weapon. It is sharp enough to cut through just about anything and work as a boomerang. It will not hurt your head but if used as a weapon, it will cause damage to others."

Diana grabbed this gift too and placed right on her head. It was a little too big, but she loved the way it made her feel, like she was true royalty.

"This last one is a true treasure. Diana, I present to you the Lasso of Truth. This golden lasso can bring those who you have captured into submission. Anyone trapped will be forced to only tell you the truth and compel those to see what is real. It will be impossible to lie when you are entrapped in it"

Diana grabbed the lasso from her mother. She didn't know how to use a lasso, she thought it would be more practical to learn how to use the lasso on its own first, its abilities to make those to tell the truth didn't really amaze her. She launched forward and grabbed it. She noticed that the lasso was not the last thing in the box. She saw a sword and some sort of swimsuit in the box.

"Mother, what about those two other things?" Hippolyta knew exactly what she was referring to. The sword and the armor. She closed the box quickly hiding the other two things from her.

"You are not ready for those. The time will come, but not now".

Diana didn't hide her disappointment. She wanted to know everything right away. She loved and was very grateful for what she her mother and the Amazons gave her, but the knowledge that there was more to come and she was yet to get it disappointed her.

Still Diana couldn't help but feel very powerful and blessed to have the rest of the gifts. She smiled on and looked in admiration to her new weapons and accessories. Hippolyta could see the joy in her eyes and she was not going to take that away from her.

"How about I let you keep them on, just this one time? That way you can see them first-hand and learn how to use them and hopefully get comfortable using them"

"Oh yes! Can I please show them to my sisters? I want to thank them and present them to her!"

"Yes of course, just do not overdue it okay? You do not want to cause jealousy, do you?"

"No, no I promise".

"Okay then, run along now" Hippolyta allowed her to leave, Diana took off running. She saw the tiara still on her head, her bracelets on her wrists and her lasso at her side. She gave Philippus a look and pointed her head to her direction, she knew what the look meant. Philippus went after Diana, running after her and staying close behind. Hippolyta stayed behind. She wanted some time alone and read that _Romeo and Juliet_ book. She too was curious of the subject matter.

Diana ran along eagerly. Philippus couldn't keep up, she kept calling for her to slow down but Diana refused. She ran and ran until she heard a loud boom close by causing her to stop and Philippus to catch up. She heard it too, that loud noise. They had never heard of that sound. Could it be an intruder? It couldn't, the oceans and the skies were regularly patrolled and those who guarded it would have alerted the island of an upcoming attack.

The sound of multiple footsteps nearby alarmed Diana and Philippus.

"Diana, I want you to run. Run and hide in the palace. It might be just the Amazons training in combat or a conflict, but I am not willing to risk it or your safety".

"What about you?"

"I will be fine, you have little faith in me, the Queen's guard? I will be fine, you just need to get away. You heard your mother, you are much too important of a person okay?"

"No, I will stay. This is my first test; the Gods are testing me right now. Did you not hear my mother? I am going to be their champion and the protector of Earth. I have to prove to them that I am worthy of their gifts and overcome whatever obstacle they throw". Diana was still unconvinced that she was in trouble, this was a test, she knew it.

"NO! DIANA, RUN AND HIDE. This is not a test, GO NOW!"

Philippus never raised her voice to her. Her facial expression was that of one annoyed and in panic and paranoia. She must have been serious. Diana nodded and did as she was told and ran but something in her told her that Philippus will need her help. She knew the forest well and knew the shortcuts and her way around it. She knew she was near the best hiding spot in the island, she knew from experience. She ran to it. Inside the big tree, there was a small opening at the bottom, all she had to do was crawl in, it was a tight fit but she knew that she could lay there and keep an eye on Philippus.

Philippus should have kept her voice down, her outburst gave away her position and the footsteps were now fast approaching her. She saw Diana run and as soon as she lost sight of her, she became entangled in something, something that felt smooth yet hard.

She didn't have time to identify what it was that entangled her. All she was able to see was a silver whip quickly wrapping around her arms, losing her movement on her upper body. Once she was fully immobilized, she tried to get off of it by moving her body around.

Big mistake.

As soon as she moved around, she noticed that the whip wasn't as smooth as it had looked. It was razor sharp and once she began to move, she was slashed on her arms and in her stomach.

 _What is this?_ She stopped moving, any movement she made would result in a cut on her skin. She was trapped, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A loud outburst startled Philippus, she heard it loud and near, she knew it wasn't a cry from her Amazons, no, this was an attack cry. She looked up to where the growl came. She didn't have enough time to identify what that was. Instead she saw a grand pair of legs launch at her shoulders tossing her into the ground with the pair of grand feet pushing her off her balance.

Philippus was in the ground in heavy pain, she knew her shoulders would be broken and dislocated and with the attacker's legs not leaving her shoulders, she knew that the worst was yet to come.

"Where is Diana?!" screamed the owner of the massive legs on her shoulders. She was in agonizing pain, but she could open her eyes and see who the legs belonged to. It was a woman, a big butch woman. She was built quite masculine with her broad shoulders and thick body. She wore heavy boots and an orange and yellow bodysuit that covered her entire body. Her hair was picked up to a high ponytail and wore gauntlets on her wrists. She wasn't a pretty sight.

She pushed her weight onto the shoulders of Philippus, carrying all her mass onto her burying her deep into the ground. She squatted low and lowered her face onto the face of Philippus, a sinister smile at her face, she knew she was causing her pain and she was in agony.

Diana saw her mother's guard in deep pain. She knew this wasn't a test anymore, something about the serious tone of the woman told her that this was real danger. She felt guilty, but she knew she had to stay hidden and quiet.

"Enough Stompa!"

A loud projected voiced announced causing the big woman to stand away from Philippus. Another woman first came into the picture. The owner of the whip went toward the direction of Philippus and pulled her up from the rope. She was strong enough to make her stand in her own. Philippus was powerless, her shoulders and arms couldn't move while her body was still tightly bound.

She opened her eyes and saw the owner of the whip face to face. This woman was far slimmer than the other and had a more feminine physique to her. She was tall and although some of her face was covered by what looked like silver metal where her brows, nose and chin were, she was a beauty. Her body was covered by a dusky gray bodysuit with some white on parts. She looked evil and like she was enjoying herself and the pain she had caused.

She gave her an unpleasant grin and slowly walked to her behind. Philippus was too scared to move, she followed her as much as she could have with her eyes until she was completely lost behind her. Goosebumps ran through her body as she felt a finger running on her shoulders then full-on hands grabbing both her dislocated shoulders.

She then felt a strong hit on her back. The whip owner had kneed her on the back connecting back her shoulders in a hard pain. She screamed in agony through the pain, the pain of dislocated shoulders was one thing but having them put back in their place moments after was too much for her to bear.

She wanted to fall and collapse through the pain, but whip owner kept her up, head and body pointing in the direction of someone else.

Footsteps approached them. She heard someone coming.

Barda walked and approached the captive. She marched on and got right on her face.

"Your shoulders back in their place?" she asked yet she didn't look like she cared for the answer. She had a stern and serious face. She towered over her.

"I trust Lashina here was careful enough to put them back. We don't want anyone to die on us just yet".

Lashina, the name perfectly matched the person.

Diana looked on. She had never thought she would see the day that one of her very own was in serious pain and position. She heard her cries and saw her pain, she tried very hard not to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to look away, but her ears were constantly hearing someone she confided in pain kept picking up her cries, making it impossible to turn away.

The arrival of the tallest one took her completely back. Just who were these women? How many of them were there? She could clearly see three. What were their names? Lashina and Stompa, she heard the tallest one command them and speak to them with those names. The tallest one must have been their leader, she looked dangerous and very powerful.

"We do not desire to kill you, but we will if our hand is forced. We want you to help us find someone. Someone very powerful who our Lord desires. Her name is Diana, she is the princess here".

Diana heard that! These women were looking for her on someone's orders! But who? Who is looking for her? Why were they after her? Is she sure this wasn't a test from the Gods.

"I have never heard of her" grunted out Philippus. She wasn't going to give up.

"Do not defy us. Tell us where she is and where we can find the princess and we will spare your life".

"Themyscira has no princess. You were given false orders."

"I can assure you we were not. If you do not tell us, we will bring death to every inhabitant on this island. Their deaths will be on your hands, hands that we warned."

"I don't know anyone called Diana, please. Who are you?"

"We do not answer to those below us. If you don't want to cooperate, then you will force our hands". Barda kept her eyes locked on to Philippus. She turned her head into her right direction.

"Bring her in".

In came Hippolyta but not alone. To her left side, another female with insane eyes, poisonous green hair, silver spiked gauntlets and small steel armored suit. She had a sword drawn to Hippolyta's neck. On her right side, another female, a pretty blonde with white armor. Out of all the females she resembled the most of a warrior and she too had a sword drawn to her neck along with another one on her back.

"Queen Hippolyta" whispered Philippus. Her queen was in danger and captured by them. She was her trusted guard and yet she failed to protect her. The queen possessed a stern look trying her hardest not to show her fear, but Philippus knew she was absolutely terrified.

Diana couldn't believe her eyes. They had captured her mother! But how? And when? They must have captured her while she was at the beach by herself. She was all alone and weaponless and without a guard at her side. She was defenseless and left prone to danger. She was an easy target.

"It is foolish for a queen to wear a crown you know. The crown gives off the status of one. Trust me, I have been to many worlds and captured many royalties easily all because they were stupid enough to give their position and wear a crown". Barda knew that now they had them.

"One of you will tell us where this Diana is. She is the princess of this island and we are not leaving until we retrieve her. Either you", Barda crept down to Philippus face, "Or you", she said to the queen.

Barda took a hard look at Hippolyta staring at her in the eye. She can sense the fear in her and her will to fight it. She had fought and stood face to many people, but she always recognized that face, that face of defiance. _So foolish yet they still fail._

"Tell me, where is your daughter".

"I have no daughter".

Barda looked to her henchwoman on the side of Hippolyta. They knew what she wanted them to do. They were her soldiers, and she trained them to be the best hunters in the universe. It was either be the best hunter or die, the choice was obvious.

Right on cue and in mere seconds, they changed their positions. Instead of both of them drawing swords to Hippolyta's neck, only one of them would be drawing swords to Hippolyta. With a swift motion, the insane haired one dropped her hand, giving a slight opening to the blonde. With one sword never leaving the neck of Hippolyta, the blonde jumped to the back of Hippolyta, her legs constricting the waist of Hippolyta and the sword drawn to her back now drawn to the other side of her neck forming an X formation on her neck while tightly grabbing her waist and arms with her legs.

"Nice work Gilotina" she told the blonde that Hippolyta in her possession.

Now with one of the henchwomen freed, she stood to Barda's side, insane smile and all.

"This is Mad Harriet", Barda presented her to the women. "We call her that due to her insane and her unpredictable nature. She can slice through anything, she takes pride in slashing and puncturing her victims. You see her spiked gauntlets? With just her hands, she can skin anything that comes her way, I have seen it first-hand Those eyes of her don't see fear, they sense no sympathy or sorrow. They only see casualties." Barda spoke slowly as she described Mad Harriet, she wanted the fear in them to come out and know that they were dealing with dangerous people.

Barda could see them soak in her words, and their hearts beating faster as her words reached them. They were scared. _Perfect._

"She is someone that you wouldn't want running wild on your island, that I can assure you. She will kill without question, your precious sisters, all of them will perish. Your isolated island will become an abandoned and deserted island."

Barda looked on to the women. She had them now. Mad Harriet grabbed her sword and launched to the side of Phillipus and drew her sword to her eye. She let out a terrified scream.

"Oh no, please DON'T" She was trembling now.

"Are you going to tell me where she is now".

Hippolyta saw in horror. Her trusted guard was in severe danger, she was scared and about to die. But she couldn't tell them, she couldn't! Diana was her daughter, her precious love!

"She isn't here, there is no princess Diana here!"

"Still refusing to obey I see?" Barda didn't hide her disappointment and unsatisfactory response. "All right, you have left me no choice". Barda looked at Harriet, "Let loose".

With her sword on her hand, Harriet began slashing at Philippus exposed shoulder with her other hand at her mouth trying to silence the oncoming screams that she knew were coming. One slash, two slashes, three slashes, four. She screamed in agony, she felt it all.

"STOP IT!" Hippolyta screamed. They all stopped to look at her.

"Please, stop it. I am the Queen of the island. She is one of my subjects, if you are going to torture someone for information, let it be me".

Barda listened to her outburst. It was honorable, laughable and pathetic, but foolish.

"Will you tell us where Diana is?"

"She is not here! I am the queen and I know all of my subjects, Diana isn't one of them".

Again, with that crap? Barda looked onto Mad Harriet. She motioned her to Hippolyta's direction. She jumped off of Philippus and launched herself to Hippolyta.

"An honorable gesture, but a proper Queen isn't stupid enough to die for her subjects". Barda nodded at Mad Harriet, she knew the command. Let loose. "Slash her slowly so she feels it".

Mad Harriet lifted the sword onto her neck and onto her collar bone and finally stopping at her shoulder blade. The tip of the sword slowly punctured inside of her shoulder. Hippolyta felt the entire sword slowly inserting onto her skin. She was defiant at first to let out a scream in pain but she only lasted two seconds holding her breath in.

She finished the first slice, then came the other one. She screamed in pain this time, she didn't hide it.

Diana saw it all, this was all her fault. Her mother and her trusted guard were all being tortured because of her. She was the one they were after and she was the one that had to put a stop to it. She couldn't handle seeing them in pain, it hurt her to her core. She kept telling herself that this was all a test from the Gods, no one was this evil and this insane. She couldn't take it anymore.

She launched herself out of her hiding spot and ran into their direction.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"

All eyes turned to Diana.

"NO DI- LITTLE ONE. RUN!" Hippolyta almost said her name. But thanks to her quick thinking she didn't, or so she thought.

"Little one?" asked Barda. She could have sworn she heard Di at the beginning of her outcry. Who was this little girl and where did she come from?

"Please, stop all of this please" cried Diana, she pleaded them to stop. Barda looked at this one, maybe this one could tell her where Diana is.

"Yeah, okay we can stop this, but you have to tell us something first", Barda responded to her slowly walking into her direction.

"We are looking for someone. You think you can be assistance? We promise we will leave once you help. Can you do that? Asked Barda in her most sincere voice that she can pull off.

Diana nodded. Her eyes drifting into the direction from Barda and onto her mother. She saw the fear in her mother's eyes and her head moving in a no gesture as subtle as she could.

"Great. We are looking for someone named Diana. She is the princess of the island. Do you know where we can find her and if she is near?

"Yes, she is. She is very near to you. It is me".

Barda and the Furies were all taken back. This was the girl that they were looking for? She was just a girl! A young girl. This was the one Darkseid wanted? The one that he said would be Kal's greatest obstacle in facing when taking this world?

"NO!" cried out Hippolyta. "She is not Diana. I am". The Furies all looked onto her direction.

Philippus saw what they were doing. With all her strength and her losing breath she mumbled, "No I am Diana". None of the Furies heard her.

Barda and the Furies were confused this time. They can see the honorable gesture in them both. Which one was Diana? The child or the queen?

None of them looked like major threats. The queen was easily captured, she couldn't be the one they were looking for. The child was well, just a child. It would make sense if it was she who they were after.

Barda didn't know how to deal with this. Normally, people would rat out the other when facing with torture, not foolishly defy her. She looked at the two idiots to her side, she grabbed the sword Harriet had and walked into the direction of the more tortured soul on the ground.

Barda grabbed Phillipus by the end of the whip Lashina had and rose her sword to the shoulder blade that had been previously slashed.

"Either you confess which one of you is Diana, or I slash her again!"

Diana and Hippolyta heard the cries Philippus cried before. They sounded awful. They didn't want to cause her anymore pain or be the cause of it.

"I am Diana! Just please don't"

"No, I am! Take me!"

Diana wanted to put an end to this. She knew Hippolyta wouldn't give her up but she knew she needed to for Philippus sake and the sake of the Amazons too. They would be next, either tortured or killed. They wouldn't stop and seek mercy.

"I am Diana" Diana rose and declared confidently. She knew how to prove herself and put an end to this.

"I know you may not believe that it is me, but I can assure you that I am Diana, princess of Themyscira and the person you desire". She saw the disbelief in their faces.

"I can prove it to you" She pulled her lasso from her side. Hippolyta saw it, she was going to use the Lasso of Truth to prove her word!

"DIANA NO!" Hippolyta blurted it out. The instant look of regret and failure plastered on her face. How could she have been so foolish to say that.

Barda heard it. The little girl was Diana. She looked at Diana suspiciously. She said she could have proven it to her, but how? How was she going to prove that? Barda wanted to see how. Was it the lasso that she was aiming for? The gauntlets?

"Just how exactly were you going to prove that?" Barda asked.

Lashina answered her instead. "The old hag confessed it. You heard her, she called her Diana."

Stompa added, "We got her, the mission here is completed, let's get out of here".

"No please, do not take her. She is my daughter, my love. You can't take her from me. Please. She is all that I have. Take me, kill me, just let her go" pleaded Hippolyta, seeking sympathy from them.

Barda looked at the begging mother slowly walking to her. "We gave you many times to tell us where she was at. You lied to us, deceived us and now you expect me to cooperate with you?" Barda stopped, getting right in her face. "you disgust me".

Barda marched onto the direction of Diana. "You are coming with us".

"NO! NO!" yelled Hippolyta.

"Mother, I will be fine. This is a test from the Gods that I must pass. I will prevail mother and then I will return to you. Do not worry about me, I have gifts from you and from the Gods, I will be fine".

She heard her daughter, she wasn't scared. How could she think this was a test?

"It is not Diana, please run away. Run or just fly out of here please!"

Diana nodded her head no. "Mother I will be fine, you will see".

Hippolyta couldn't take it anymore, she launched herself to Diana's side. Before she could take a step, she saw the tall one grab something from her pocket. It was a small box, a mother box. Barda pressed the button and a giant portal opened up, shocking Hippolyta and stopping her right on her tracks.

A giant portal opened behind Barda. The current was so strong and its pull vigorous. Diana didn't have time to react or hold onto anything and was sucked right in to it. Stompa, Lashina, Gilotina and Mad Harriet ran right into it, the mission was done. Hippolyta and Philippus collapsed to the ground.

Barda had yet to jump onto the portal. She saw the two Amazons fall to the ground. Philippus couldn't even keep her head up or her eyes open.

Hippolyta was another story, she dropped but she still made an effort to crawl after Diana but with her shoulder blade slashed, she could barely crawl let alone put her weight onto her arms. She began to cry and scream no, no, no begging for them not to take Diana looking visibly heartbroken.

Barda saw the determination this woman had. She was surprised to see her still trying even when she couldn't possibly give anything anymore. She had to be the child's mother. Barda had gone on hundreds of missions and yet she had never been sent to capture a child, this was her first. She couldn't help but feel off for doing this. She knew this is what she had to do, for her life's sake yet she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her. Such emotion and refusal to quit, she had never seen an action so heroic and noble, which caused her to do something completely out of character.

She squatted to the face of the queen. Hippolyta expected a snide comment or for her to laugh at her face, or a slashing.

"She will be my responsibility. I will look after her". Hippolyta was taken back by the comment. Her responsibility? What did that mean? She was dumbfounded and confused. Barda rose up, took one more look at her and ran to the portal leaving them behind.

When the portal closed, Hippolyta let out the most horrifying cry a person could let out. Her daughter was kidnapped, taken from her. Her precious world was robbed right in front of her. How could she have let this happen? What kind of mother was she? To let her child be taken?

The raspy cough of Philippus interrupted her thoughts. She didn't have much time. She had to take her to the healing isle right away or she will die in the few minutes. She went on her knees to her direction.

"Philippus you are going to be alright. Just please preserve your energy".

"They took her, they took the princess"

"Shhhh…. No more words from you. We will pray the Gods for her and they will protect her. They haven't failed us in the past, and they wont fail us this time. We will search for her and we will find her. She is a tough girl, she will be back, I know it. Right now, we need to get you to the healing isle right away". Hippolyta said it but not even she had faith in her words.

Philippus collapsed in her arms giving Hippolyta the opening to collapse herself and cry some more.

Diana had been kidnapped and she didn't know where she could have been taken or by who.

* * *

The furies landed back home onto Apokolips. "We got her, another mission done". Diana didn't know how the portal worked so when she landed, instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her side crashing hard to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the most terrifying place that she had ever seen. Where was she? She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like the stories she heard the underworld to be like only she wasn't dead, she was very much alive.

She was frightened. Why the hell did she let herself be taken? If this was a test from the Gods, then why would they let it get this bad? Surely the Gods couldn't have been this cruel could they?

Barda shortly after landed. She set foot and immediately went to Diana. She could see the fear in her. She didn't deserve this, to be kidnapped and taken from her home but Darkseid wanted her, and no one defied or disobeyed him.

"Stand little one" Barda commanded.

Diana rose to her feet, examining her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"This is Apokolips, Diana. This is your new home".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Earth

He was to conquer Earth, that was his destiny, to come of age and take over this world, to colonize it on Darkseids name. But why Earth? Why was he so specific about that? What made this world any special than any other planet or place in the universe? Why was it his responsibility and his destiny to do colonize it? Much less, a planet he has never even heard of? He would have understood if it was like a new Krypton but Earth? It just didn't make any sense.

The Furies were off to neutralize the only possible obstacle he was going to have on Darkseid's order and from what he had heard from Granny, they had a flawless track record. They never failed, ever. They would rather die than fail, sacrifice everything as long as the mission was a success.

Neutralize.

What did that mean? We're they off to go kill her? That's what neutralize would mean, or eliminate her, kidnap her, turn her into a mindless vegetable?

And what made her so special? And what made her to be the only obstacle in his way? All he knew was that her name was Diana and that she was from an island of all women but what good did that information do for him?

More importantly, he had just learned some intense information, things from his past that he never thought he would learn. That he was abandoned by his parents and left to die on the planet that had been doomed, he had no chance at life and yet here he stood, alive.  
Guilt came to Kal's body, for years and years he thought that life in Apokolips was awful and for years he had dreamt of leaving it. But here he was alive and ungrateful for his second chance at life. What kind of person does that, complain when they had a second chance while his people had perished.  
He was alone in his new room with his thoughts, the atmosphere was quiet, suspiciously quiet. Being from Granny's orphanage, he had never gotten the chance to think deep in his thoughts. The cries from others always interrupted him in the night and the constant despairs and cries of the Lowlies terrorized him in his dreams. That was all he heard, day and night, sadness and depression, he couldn't escape it.

Now here he was, finally able to listen to his thoughts and hear himself think, a feeling he couldn't really grasp.

As much as he liked having space and freedom, he knew that he was missing something.

A companion.

His only friend and the man he saw as his father figure, Scott Free.

Where was he?

Kal wanted to talk to him, no he needed to talk to him. He had just received a load of information on him about who he was and his past, it was too much to fully grasp at the moment and he had no time to process the information and what had occurred. He needed to talk to someone and just share what he felt at the moment. No one ever spoke about what they felt or welcomed open talks. It was all just work work and what can they do to fulfill Darkseid's mission. Everyone needs a companion, they all need someone or else they will lose their mind and Kal was no different.

He didn't know how the place worked or where everything was at. He remembered walking with Granny to here, maybe he should just retrace his steps?

That's what he did, he started coming back to how he remembered, he hoped it all stayed the same, and for his sake that Scott was alright.

He set out to find him easily retracing his steps and finding the way. He noticed various of the Lowlies and members of the planet talking to one another intensively, like they were speaking of and hearing very important news. No one even noticed him walking by himself, they were all so curious about what had occurred, their attention seemed to be fixated on what had happened.

But what exactly occurred?

He didn't know, but maybe Scott did.

He made his way over there, what he failed to notice was that someone did notice him. Granny. She lived in the towers and she knew everything that was happening in Apokolips. Nothing escaped her and she missed nothing. She saw Kal trying hard to be as quiet and as discreet as possible. She saw how he turned the knob on his door gently and the way he scanned his surrounding when he walked. He was up to something.

But what? Where did he want to go? Surely, he wasn't going back to where he was living prior? That would be stupid. Or maybe he wanted to speak to Scott. All she knew was that this was too suspicious, she needed to follow him, so she did.

* * *

The champion of the Gods is here!

Darkseid captured their champion, the false Gods' champion. The ones that dare title themselves as Greek Gods, the ones that mock the true God of the universe. He got their champion, their precious daughter, their sworn protector and the one they deemed destined to bring peace to the universe. Now he had her, their last hope, their protector, served them right as false Gods, only he was worthy of that title, and now he struck them where it would hurt them the most.

The Furies captured her, as expected.

Word had spread quick about the arrival of this mysterious protector and daughter. The inhabitants didn't know who this person was, but they knew that Darkseid wanted her and needed her to defy the false Gods of the universe and now she was here.

Scott heard the gossip float around, with not much to do and no more contact with the only good person in this god forsaken planet, he had to take any contact that came his way.

Granny had taken Kal to where the Elite members lived, for sure showing him and bribing him with a better lifestyle and false promises about his future and that Apokolips was a place made for him and that he needed to obey them. Scott saw the look on Granny's face when she saw the powers within Kal, it was a face of greed and excitement, not something that one wanted to see out of someone. She didn't even acknowledge Scott's work, she had just left him without a word.

As soon as he was taken away, Scott was placed back to Granny's house by the parademons on Granny's order and he know that all she did was use him. Now, he was subjected to isolation from the rest of Apokolips. All he had now was a room with the smallest window, his only gateway and only form of escape from his hellish prison. He hated being here, all he wished

was that he would be able to escape. What else was left for him here? Kal, yes but soon enough he will be brainwashed into thinking what Granny wanted him to believe.

With her brainwashing, she could easily erase him out of his memory and make him his enemy. He couldn't allow that to happen. For his sake, he needed to make sure Kal was alright, he was innocent in all of this and did not deserve to be treated like that.

And now there was word out that he had captured another innocent person a female this time. She was said to be very powerful and the champions of the Gods, Gods that Darkseid had despised all his life. He knew how Darkseid thought and the only reason he captured this innocent girl was to boost up his own ego. This god-like complex that he had and that no one would ever be worthy of calling themselves God as long as he was in the universe. He believed himself to be the only true God, and he knew that he had to make everyone else bow to him.

Darkseid wouldn't stop until all life on the universe was under him and under his control. Millions and billions of people's lives would perish for him and all those lives would die in vain, all because of his stupid ideals and wrong morals, innocent people all around the world will suffer and there was nothing they could do to escape, he was simply too powerful and too smart.

It was at that moment that Scott made a promise to himself. He was going to be master the art of escape and being capable of escaping and helping those who needed to escape from any place imaginable. He didn't ask for this, and he was sure many of the others didn't either but right now, he knew that he needed to escape this hell once and for all.

Trapped in his thoughts, his senses weren't on high alert that he failed to notice that someone came in to Granny's house. A knock on the door interrupted him and he know who was behind that door, Kal. No one else was taught manners and respected people's privacy, everyone usually just barged in.

But why was he here?

"Scott? Can I come in?"

"Kal! What are you doing here? What happened? What did they do to you?" asked the concerned Kal.

"Nothing, Granny actually treated me really well. She gave me a new room for me and even someone to service me whenever I need it! You should have seen the size of my room Scott. It is literally four times the size of this room!" Kal blurted, immediately looking apologetic, he didn't mean to offend him or rub it in his face his new lavish lifestyle.

"Sorry".

"No, it's okay. I like it here". Kal knew that was a lie. He had lived here before and was always dreaming of a bigger place. Scott liked his freedom and the notion of being able to move freely. He wasn't happy here and he knew it.

"But please, tell me what else happened, you were over there for a while. What are you even doing here? They let you come over here?", continued Scott.

"Oh no, it's just Granny was telling me some things. And I saw Darkseid up close. He was so big and scary, now I understood why you feared him all these years. And Granny also showed me the Furies, I even got the chance to meet them! They weren't as scary as I thought or the way you described them. You said they were vicious and ferocious females, yet they were just five of them. They looked serious and tough but not as scary and vile. Have you ever even seen them?"

"Uh, no, not really. I just envisioned them that way from the stories that I heard. Sorry".

"Yeah, they were getting ready for something, a mission from what Granny had said, a very important one, too." _A mission to neutralize my only obstacle when I invade Earth, he thought "._ She told me they were out to retreat a person from Earth, a female named Diana. Do you know who that is or where Earth is?"

"I have never heard of that person or that planet".

"Oh, from what Granny said, she is to be very powerful".

"I wouldn't know. Do you know why they wanted her?"

Should he tell Scott what Granny said is expected of him? Scott feared Darkseid and knew that he would be against taking over a planet. What would Scott think of him if he told him that he was being groomed to be his soldier? And that he was his adopted son? That Darkseid wasn't as evil as Scott made him out to be. He saved his life and gave him a second chance at life and was protecting him and allowing him to grow up in a protected world. What would he respond to that? He wanted to tell him and share his feelings about the news, but Scott hated Darkseid. Would he hate him knowing that he was his adopted son and destined to be his soldier? The soldier of the man he hated?

Maybe he could change his mind about him. If he knew the truth about Darkseid, maybe he wouldn't hate him as much as he did. He could have been wrong all these years about him.

"Scott, why do you hate Darkseid?" asked Kal.

 _Why did he hate Darkseid? Was that a rhetorical question? He is literally evil and the reason that he is trapped living in Apokolips. He was robbed of his childhood and taken away from his family and was tortured for a majority of his younger years. And then told to raise a child on his own at 10 years old and raise him the right way or he will be forced to live at the pits that haunt his dreams? Or how about his life goal to eliminate free will from the universe and rule over everyone. He wanted to end life and make sure everyone lives for him. Is that enough?_

Scott wanted to tell Kal why he hated him, he needed to know the truth about him, but he knew Darkseid had ears all over the place. If anyone spoke against him or questioned his command, they would be sent to a life of misery, a life of torture and if they were lucky, death.

Would he risk his life and tell him? He needed to know the truth. He was scared to tell him, but he needed to have Kal on his side. He was strong now but with time he would become more powerful and hopefully be the one strong enough to rival him and end his evil reign. He was the only one who had the slightest chance to stop him and with him on his side, perhaps overthrowing him and eliminating him was a possible and reasonable vision.

"Kal, I don't think you know who Darkseid really is. Darkseid is- ".

"Kal! I was wondering where you were off to? You had Granny worried about you when I didn't see you at your room". It was Granny. She had silently followed him, and it was a good thing too. Kal was asking too many questions and she came right when he was asking the important one. Scott was about to tell him the false truth, a lie that could trigger and change the future that Kal was destined for.

"Granny! I didn't hear you coming or behind me".

"I didn't think so, with your hearing, I thought you could hear everything and were always on alert".

"I am normally, but I just have a lot of things in my mind at the moment. I can't seem to concentrate fully and hear correctly either".

"Oh, what is bothering you? You can always talk to Granny, you know that".

"Oh, yeah I know. It's just that I kind of missed having Scott around".

Granny knew where this was going. He was going to ask if Scott could move over there with him. Absolutely not. He wasn't worthy of a room.

"That isn't what is bothering you is it? I can see that is something else".

"It's that too, but it's also what you told me. About Earth and that girl- "

"Oh, is that what's bothering you? Oh, Kal you should have said something. The Furies should be coming in any minute now. Would you like to see and meet this girl from Earth? Would that ease your worries?"

 _They captured her? Already?_ Leave it to Granny to change the subject so quick and subtle. But Kal did have some curiosity about her. It wouldn't hurt to go see how she looked like and who she was.

Kal was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think. Was she going to be ferocious and powerful as he? Was she going to be atrocious and vile? "Uh-, I don't know what to say"

"How about we go see her?"

"What are you going to do to her?"

"We have to see first. Initially we just wanted to eliminate her as a threat, but if we something in her then perhaps we will raise her here".

"Something in her?"

"We have to test her first. If she proves herself worthy of being a powerful and a great fighter and conqueror, then perhaps there is a chance for her to be a soldier for us."

"And if she is not?"

"It would be best if she was". She was going to be tested. But how? He thought that she was the enemy in this scenario, now she was being recruited? What exactly was going on?

"How would she be tested?"

"In battle of course".

"Battle?"

"Yes, she must fight the other Furies and subdue them. If she survives, she gets a chance here. Simple"

Fight against the other Furies and survive? Kal knew she had no chance, they were never subdued. She was as good as dead at this point. But he should at least see her one time. This was the person that was to stop him, he still had a curiosity about her.

"Come on Kal, let's go see her. Then maybe you could relax a bit and you can bring Scott, too".

Kal wasn't sure what to think. He felt like he was just invited to see someone die in front of him. The Furies captured her and have a flawless track record, it was like she was walking to her death and he was invited to watch. He didn't want to but what choice did he have?

"How about you meet me at the arenas then? Make sure you get a good seat, I am sure this will be a battle you won't want to miss".

"The arenas?" Kal never knew they had placed like this here. Who else would be showing up here? Was this going to be a public thing?

"Yes, and Scott, you can come too! A parademon will escort you. I will meet you there when everything is prepared. I will have her ready in no time."

She looked at them with a wicked smile. They couldn't tell what she was thinking. No one could ever tell with her. One moment she was acting like a concerned parent and the next, she was smiling greedily with evil intents. What was she thinking?

"Sounds like a plan". Scott responded. He wasn't too content with the idea either, but he needed some alone time with Kal and tell him the real truth. He planned to tell him.

The parademon soon came and escorted them, him leading the way. Kal and Scott first walked together, but Granny stopped Scott blocking his track with her arm, making sure that Kal was at least some feet away from them. She looked at Scott straight in the eye and this time she wasn't smiling. She was frowning, she looked like she could kill him right on the spot.

She quietly told him, "remember who Darkseid is before you speak". She stared at him for a couple more seconds, making sure her message and the fear got across to him. When she saw his face grow serious and his dark memories show on his face, she lowered her arm.

Scott stood looking at her. She knew she was serious. He couldn't say anything to him and inform on the truth. He had no doubt that the parademon was there not only as an escort but as a lookout too and to serve as her ears.

He followed on, still shaken by Granny's threat. He knew he had to stay quiet or else.

* * *

My new home? That is what the giant woman told her, that this was Apokolips, this was her new home.

Immediately she noticed the foul stench of the land, the depressing and intoxicating atmosphere, the heavy burdened skies that lacked color, the hollow grounds, the gloomy ambience that lacked any life, all of it and more in this place. This world that she called Apokolips.

Diana had always grown up to be an optimistic girl. For years, she was always told and heard positive things, always encouraging words from her mother and sisters that she believed herself to be fearless. She never had anyone doubt her abilities, never told that she couldn't do it and that things will never get worse. Yet here, she questioned all that she had been told. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid, afraid of what this world would do to her, afraid of why she was kidnapped, afraid to be away from her family and afraid to move any step forward.

She believed herself good in hiding her feelings, she was well trained in keeping her emotions in check, but she was certain that there was fear in her face and goosebumps on her body.

Big Barda saw the look in her eyes and her face. She was scared, she knew it. She was trying to fight it, but she was just a little girl, young children feared being alone and being in places they had never been, and all of this happened to her in a timespan of minutes. Barda knew that Apokolips wasn't welcoming, it wasn't at all, but she grew up here and was all that she had known. She knew it was a place of terror and not a place for a little girl. This girl came from a beautiful island, obviously this place was going to fail in comparison to that. Where she was from, it was marvelous, lively and welcoming. Here it was dull, lifeless and vile. She couldn't help but feel for the girl. She had never been told to capture children before, that was a job for parademons and those below her rank. She normally was assigned to deal with leaders and powerful people, and yes, she was both a leader and powerful, yet here she was, a scared and frightened innocent little girl. Barda knew she didn't deserve this kind of treatment, or to be kidnapped, she felt bad from the moment they took her, and the look of despair and hurt from the mother resonated in her head, she had never seen such emotion and love before.

Barda didn't have a mother figure like that, all she had was Granny Goodness and she would never lay down her life for her like this mother did. The gesture touched her in a way that she had never thought possible, that is why she foolishly told her that "she would be her responsibility". Was it foolish? Yes, but she meant what she told her, she was going to take care of her and make sure she isn't completely taken advantage of or hurt beyond.

Barda crouched to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, Diana shuddered at her touch and at the impact. Her touch felt heavy, yet caring, tender yet controlling. Diana was scared to look at her, was she going to scold her and attack her? She closed her eyes and slowly turned to face her, to her surprise she was staring down at her. Was that sadness and regret on her face?

"Diana, my name is Barda. There is no need to fear me." The way she said those words eased Diana's nerves, she meant them. Her shoulders relaxed, and her goosebumps cleared, but her guard was still up.

"I know you are scared, but I made a promise to someone that I would protect you, okay? I want you to stay close to me for now and do as I say, you do that for me, and everything will be fine, I promise". She promised that everything will be fine if he stuck near her? She was the reason why she was stuck in this situation in the first place!

How can Diana trust her? Yes, she spoke confidently and motherly a bit, but why was she telling her that? Her, her kidnapper of all people! She looked up at her face and she saw remorse and regret. She saw someone who felt guilty and wanted to make up for something she had done. She saw genuine concern, sympathy even. Was she telling the truth? Diana certainly thought so.

Diana then thought about her mother, what she had previously said, that she was going to be tested by the Gods soon, they were going to see if she was worthy of the gifts and bless her to become Earth's protector, and worthy of her "destiny". She thought again, was this a test?

"Are you a God?" Diana asked, looking deeply at her for a reaction.

Barda reacted alright. "Am I a God?"

"Yes, it was foretold that I would be tested by the Gods and see if I was worthy of a future so precious, a future where I would be assigned to protect the universe and the Earth, a title so prestigious that only one person was worthy of that task. Are you that God?"

Such words and such promise. Where did this one hear such a destiny? Were her words true? If they were, then that would coincide with what Granny had told her about she becoming Kal's only obstacle when faced with taking Earth. _Who was this girl?_

Before Barda could respond or say anything, heavy footsteps made their presence known, the owner of those footsteps? Granny Goodness.

"No, she isn't that God, little girl, she isn't even a God". Diana looked to see whose deep voice that belonged to. To her surprise, the voice belonged to an old woman. There had been elders in her island, but they never reached this kind of appearance, wrinkles all over the face, white hair, thin lips, a fallen face and sunken eyes. Just who was this appalling woman?

Granny looked at the little girl in front of her. She didn't expect her to be so young! She looked like royalty, like a spoiled brat who never had to work a day in her life or know what labor was. Her hair flowed down gently and looked like it was brushed every day. She wore a white dress without any flaw or any stain on it. She also wore gold accessories on her head and her wrists, she was royalty and no doubt a wealthy princess. Something that caught her off guard though was what she had in her hands, a rope? It was golden too, some sort of toy perhaps? She would take great joy in breaking the spirit of this girl, she had been spoiled for far too long and now it was time for her to get to work.

"There is only one true God in the universe. There is only his command and his word. There is only Darkseid and all those beings who dare to call themselves Gods are false imitations."

Barda and Diana looked up to the woman. Barda bowed and Diana just stared.

"Are you scared little girl? Can I call you Diana? It's such a pretty name". Granny was sucking up to her, Diana knew it. But how did she know her name? She nodded in agreement.

"Don't be scare Diana. There is nothing to worry about here. You are safe now that you're in my hands. Please darling, call me Granny". Diana didn't lose her gaze, who was she? Barda said similar words yet with her, she felt her words and her emotions. With this one, she felt she was being lied to.

"Can you speak child? Or have the Furies done vocal damage to you? Because I swear, if they harmed you in any way, I will have their heads!"

The Furies had left some time ago, leaving Barda the only one to respond to Granny' suspicions. Granny didn't tell them to be careful with her, they just told her to bring her. They didn't hurt her.

Diana looked at Barda for direction, she replied with a simple "no", her head still looking down, but she wanted to know if her thoughts were right. Diana didn't want to talk to her or look at her, but she needed answers.

"Are you one of the God's testers?"

"Oh, she is a smart girl", Granny responded. "Yes, I am. Only the strongest survive here. Only those with the highest willpower, the strongest, the bravest, and toughest survive here and are worthy to serve the mighty and powerful God".

Yes! So, it was a test after all, just like she had thought. This was all a test from the Gods and this old lady was its testers. Now was her chance to prove herself.

Diana rose up, correcting her posture and giving off the illusion that she was worthy. She couldn't let God's testers see her as a scared little girl, she needed to see that she was a brave person and worthy of being their champion and the strongest in the universe.

Granny saw the surge of confidence come to the girl. She was intrigued. Barda saw it too, she was worried about her. Although she didn't know what she was speaking of when she spoke of the Gods and their prophecy, she was certain that Darkseid was not one of them and what she had envisioned.

The prophecy she spoke of was one of a future where she would be assigned to protect the universe and the Earth along with a future so precious. That was not what Darkseid would ever want to do. A precious future? Absolutely not. A future of despair and hatred for yourself is what awaited her if she were to pass this test. And to protect the Earth and the universe? More like enslave it and destroy it.

"I welcome your test, and I will prove my worthiness. I will prove that I am worthy of a future so bright and to be the champion of the Gods. I will live up to the destiny that they have for me, no I will surpass it and prove to them that they were not false when choosing me as their champion".

Granny heard her words and she had to admit to some confusion to her declaration. It was a little too much, but she was confident in her skills and very determined. She liked what she saw.

"Good my child. And how will you prove these bold words of yours?" asked Granny, trying to see how far this girl go, testing to what lengths she was willing to go.

Diana didn't know that it was up to her to test herself, she thought that they would have the challenge for her, not the other way around.

"I will do what I must to prove myself and welcome what you have for me".

"Good", Granny grinned, "you will prove yourself in battle at the arenas".

Diana was delighted. She was great in battle. She had trained her whole life and was one of the greatest warriors and fighters of the island due to not only her gifts, but her sheer determination and her never give up mentality. Now she had new gifts with her, her tiara, bracelets and lasso. This was her chance to put her new gifts to the test. She wished she could have practiced with them for a little bit before being thrown, but she knew that this was what a true test would be like, unpredictable.

Barda wasn't happy. "Granny- ". She knew what the arenas were meant for. She had seen this play out before but not like this. It usually went Granny attaining a new prospect that she saw potential in to join the Furies. If she survived, then she would be welcomed in and undergo vigorous training and torture. So far, no one had survived them.

Granny looked at her confused. Barda approached her and hinted for her to move forward and some privacy from Diana.

"Granny, I am not going to go through with that. I am not going to initiate her into Furies, I don't feel right about it. She is much too young and just a kid. It doesn't feel right to harm the child".

"Are you questioning me?" Granny asked, "are you questioning my orders Barda?". Normally Barda would surrender and obey whatever order she barked, but this time Barda stood her ground.

"Granny, don't you see that she is just too young? She is a little girl. I am not going to have her blood on my hands. I made a promise to someone."

"Who?"

"Her-," Barda hesitated. "Her mother". She replied. "When we kidnapped her, we literally took her from her mother's arms. We took her and her guard down easily".

"Oh?"

"Yes, now this was her mother, the Queen of the island and her trusted guard. We took them down easily. Diana is her daughter and her subject. If they were that easy to take down, imagine her? She will stand no chance against us".

Granny took in her words. Would she be no challenge to them? Darkseid saw a lot in her and spoke of her with such a high regard and promise. What would he think if they killed her, without even him getting a chance to meet her? He would be furious and would kill her if she were to die on her orders.

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Granny.

"Think about it, Darkseid wants her here, but we must test if she really is worthy of being here. If she were to face us, she would die. We need to make her face someone weaker than us, but someone worthy to see and test what she is all about and if she really is as strong as Darkseid predicted."

"Who then?"

"Kalibak. I am sure he is itching to fight someone". _Kalibak?_ Darkseid's son? Although a formidable opponent for her, Kalibak wasn't someone to test someone's strength and abilities. He was someone with the intent to kill, if he had the chance he would kill her. He shows no mercy.

"You are to have Diana face Kalibak?"

"Think about it, it will be one on one fight. We can truly see what she is all about like that. Kalibak is strong, but not at the same level of the Furies together. In a one on one fight, we can see what she is capable of. Plus, Kalibak won't have any problem harming children."

Granny listened, she did make a valid point. Kalibak was Darkseid's son, but he was nowhere near as powerful as he was.

"Once she gets a little bit older, I promise, she will fight us. We want her at her full strength, and she is just developing it right now, when the time comes, we will do what we have to do".

"Fine then. But you must go get him. That ignorant brute gets on my nerves".

"Yes, Granny".

* * *

The arenas.

The arenas of Apokolips were never cleaned, they were grand in their structure and served as entertainment for the inhabitants of Apokolips whenever Darkseid felt generous enough to entertain. Their main purpose of them was to either test out new recruits by battle, kill someone and serve as an example to what happens when one challenges Darkseid or for the Furies to let their anger out on one another when they enter conflicts.

Diana saw the gladiatorial arena, it was similar to one she had back home. The one back home served as a place for friendly competition between the Amazons, where they compared their strengths and their growth as warriors with one another.

The biggest difference between these two arenas was the maintenance of it. The one on Themyscira was regularly cleaned, it was mainly dust and broken pieces of concrete that dirtied the arena. Surrounding it was delighted green trees and bushes, contrasting the white marble that the arena was made up of.

This one was rusty and foul. Diana could see blood scattered all over the floor of the arena, some of it new brightly red and some of it dried out. The area surrounding the arena was not covered in color, it was dull, and pits of fire circled it creating the illusion of being trapped in hell. The arena was visibly falling apart, the cracks were everywhere, the color was fading off. Where the audience sat, it looked abandoned and severely abused.

The Themysicran arenas were a place of growth and a place to test out skills and strengths and compare yourself with the rest. The Apokoliptan pits were a place of death and survival, where the only purpose of it was to survive.

Granny escorted Diana to the arenas. She saw the confidence in her slowly deteriorate every single step of the way up until where they reached their destination. She saw the disgust in Diana's face, this wasn't what she expected to see, her face made that perfectly clear.

"Are you scared?"

"No", she lied, Granny knew it.

"Good, let's take you down there to the center".

"Will the Gods come and see me? Will they arrive to witness my strength and see if I am worthy?"

 _Will he?_ Darkseid normally never attended such events, he was far too busy or above the mild entertainment. But he did have a fascination to Diana. Her being the daughter of the Gods certainly peaked his interest in her, so it wouldn't be a complete shock if he made an appearance this time around, just as an ego boost or to ridicule her.

"Only the Gods know. If you are worthy, he might".

This was her chance. Even if there was the slightest opportunity that the Gods may see her, she needed to be in full force and showcase her absolute best. She had to prove her worthiness, and now it was her chance and she didn't want to let her only chance slip away.

They walked through the entrance doors and made their way to the center of the arena. She stood right in the middle of it all, taking it all in. Diana looked curious on, scanning her surroundings and making sure she can navigate through anything. Nothing that she saw would she be able to use to her advantage. On the ground, she saw blood, ashes, some bones and various unidentified body parts or traces of them.

She had never felt smaller than she ever has than at that moment. She viewed on to the skies for some time, that she completely missed out on Granny leaving. Where did she go? Did she not want to tell her anything else? How long had her mind drifted from her?

But she couldn't lose her focus or her purpose. She had to hone her senses, relax her nerves and think with a clear and rational mind. When she needed to do this, she was always told to pray for herself. That is what she needed to do.

She went to her knees, put her hands together and began praying. She prayed for herself, for the Gods to watch her and for a clear mind. In that moment, she began to think about her sisters and her mother. She had completely forgotten about them. She was so sucked in to these new circumstances that her previous life just disappeared from her. She prayed for their safety, prayed that her mother and Philippus were doing well and praying that no harm come to them. She will welcome any challenges that comes her way as long as it guaranteed the safety for her people. They didn't deserve any harm to them, they were innocent in all of this.

Granny exited shortly after. She never stood in the center of that place. That place was below her. She was a watcher and initiator of battle, not a warrior. She marched on, before she made it outside, she felt a presence nearby. Was it Darkseid? Was he going to watch. It was possible.

She reached the audience section of the arenas and took her seat. Shortly after, she heard a parademon walking nearby, Kal and Scott must be close. Ten seconds later, they arrived.

"I am glad you found your way here. I hope all went well" said Granny in a curious tone.

Kal answered, "We did. How did you get here so quick?"

"Granny knows her way around here better than anyone. I know how to get in any place and get access to anyone in this planet, but you already knew that didn't you Scott?" In truth, she had told the parademon to taken them the longest way possible to the arenas, she needed time to make everything run smooth and to see the new capture. She had to see if she was worth the trouble and good as Darkseid stated.

Scott knew what she meant. It was a threat and she knew it. He didn't answer her, he was too frightened to trigger her, he had to mind his words with her. They took a seat next to her. Kal waited orders or the OK to sit, but it never came. He sat next to Scott and followed Granny's eyes. They focused on the center of the arena, he saw someone right in the center.

It looked like a small person on their knees. Was it sleeping? No, with Kal's vision, he could see movement in its mouth, like it was whispering. Then it stopped. Eyes opened, and the small person rose to their feet.

This time he took a good look. It was indeed a girl, a young girl. She was _beautiful_. She looked a little bit like him. A youthful look, dark hair, young. Who was she? He had never seen someone that looked like him before on Apokolips, only Scott, but he was much older and a man. He had never seen someone even close to his age and the rest of the inhabitants didn't have delicate features like she.

Scott saw the look of wonder in Kal's eyes, and so did Granny. She knew that look. She saw that look in his eyes. He was infatuated by her. She did have a beautiful face, there was no despair in her like there was on the rest of the inhabitants. She was gleaming and hopeful, a sight never before seen on Apokolips. _This got interesting,_ she thought.

"Who is she?", asked Kal to no one in particular.

"You like her Kal?" questioned Granny. _Did he? What did it even mean to like someone?_

Kal didn't know how to respond to that question. One second turned to ten and he still said nothing. He didn't know what to say. "No, it's just I have never seen someone like me before".

"Like you?"

"Yeah, is she from Krypton like me?"

"No" responded Granny. She knew her next words were going to sting him. "She is from Earth, she is Diana, Earth's final hope". Just like she predicted, her words triggered him.

"But, I thought she was to be subdued and neutralized. Why is she here?"

"Darkseid had other things in mind. He wanted her to join us, but only is she is worthy".

"Worthy?"

"Darkseid demands the best and looks for the greatest for him. If she can prove herself, then she will join us in our pursuit to bring order back to the universe".

"She will be joining us?"

"Only if she survives". Granny knew he felt saddened by that declaration. It stung him. "For your sake kid, let's hope she is worthy".

Diana waited for instruction on when and how to proceed. She was all alone or, so she thought. She looked up and she saw Granny sitting up high, on her side were two people and one flying demon looking thing looming behind them. Who were they?

Before she was able to take an accurate look at them, the ground began to shake. Something was coming, something big and heavy. She could feel the steps coming closer and closer, but where?

She saw the entrance door suddenly open. Darkness surrounded the area, then the steps began again, this time they were quickly approaching her.

It was giant brute probably six times taller than she. Mass wise, he was probably four or five times the size of her. His arms and body were massive, it looked like it could swallow her whole. His face was monstrous and his dark hair wild like a lion's mane. His expression on his face was stern, vicious and mad, he did not look happy to be there, upset enough to kill someone. His eyes glowed red, his teeth looked sharp enough to rip her whole. He wore green gauntlets and green and gold armor, his legs looked like tree barks as he stomped step and step closer to her.

She saw Barda following close by, she saw that she was pulling on something, a rope of some sort. At a closer look, she saw that what she was pulling was not rope, but heavy chains and at the end of them were that monster that was approaching her. She looked like she was struggling, the monster just eyed her and attempted to approach her as fast as he could. He looked at her like she was a snack.

Diana took a step back, she tried to make is as small as possible, in case the Gods were watching, they wouldn't be able to notice her fear. She was confident at first, but now seeing her challenge in front of her scared her a bit and made her question her abilities.

Granny stood up announcing her presence, all eyes turned to her. The brute in front of her surprisingly paused, no longer rampaging to her.

"Today, we will see who is worthy for great Darkseid. Will it be his son, Kalibak or the champion of the Amazons and the Gods, Diana? There is only one way to find out", she paused and smiled.

"TO THE DEATH"

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows! I appreciate them all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Its name was Kalibak, and it was charging directly at her.

Granny said, "to the death" and this monster took that seriously. She barely had a chance to look at him, but she could see that this Kalibak was a monster of rage, despair and anger. He ran directly to her, causing Barda to whiplash forward and losing her grip on the chains. She fell to the floor, crashing hard but her worries weren't directed to her injuries, they were directed at Diana.

He ran fast, yelling and charging to her with such malicious intent, she saw the rage in his eyes and the clenching of the teeth. He had a rod on his hand and as soon as he was within feet of her, he hammered it down aiming to her head. Diana was still too distracted about Barda and the monster, she had forgotten she was due in battle. She didn't have time to study her enemy or figure out his weakness like she normally would, but she knew he was strong and it was going to take more than brute strength, it was going to test her wits and her intelligence.

With her quick reflex and seeing the rod aiming down to her, she remembered the gift her mom gave her, the gauntlets.

 _They will protect you from just about everything and deflect any attack that will come your way. These are made from the strongest steel in the world and you will use them against anyone that is foolish enough to attack you._

She threw her arms up in an X-formation, she had never seen how strong her gauntlets would be, but she knew her mother would never lie to her and now it was good as time as ever to test their strength.

She felt the pound of the rod on her body, surprisingly she didn't feel it on her wrists, but throughout her body as it quivered with the sheer magnitude. She heard the loud _bam_ of steel, she couldn't bear to watch but after the sound and hearing her pulse, she knew she was alive. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the impact caused a violent shockwave to the arena, the stands were cracking and pushed away from her. Some parts of the arena no longer stood up.

But where has her attacker? She lowered her arms and saw him lying on the ground on his back. He was out of breath and shocked by the whiplash of the hit. Diana was surprised to see him down like that, she was shocked of the strength of the gauntlets, they were more powerful that she had anticipated.

Barda, Scott and Kal were surprised too. Barda had hesitantly remained in the arena floor, still unable to move. She saw the charge and thought that Diana would be done for, but she wasn't. She was stronger than she thought, _maybe she was wrong to worry much for her_. When she saw Kalibak on the ground, she decided that she would be okay. She rose up from the floor and left for Granny's side, she needed to see what she was thinking and a better view of it all.

Barda spotted Granny, she saw she was not alone, there was that Kal kid next to her and next to him, a man she had never seen before. Who was he? Kal's bodyguard? He didn't look strong or like a threat, he looked weak and fragile. Nonetheless, she headed to her side, leaping to her seat. Scott saw her too, she must have been a Fury. She looked like one. She was big and armored, she looked like she can fight and take down anyone who faced her. Her demeanor was serious and unapologetic.

"Granny" she said emotionless as she took her seat behind her.

"Barda", she replied with the same tone refusing to look at her in the eye. Barda focused on the two men. The little one looked visibly concerned and frightened. Was he worried about the girl or Kailbak?

Kal was worried about her. Say what you will, but he felt a connection to her on sheer eyesight. Yes, he just barely saw her and knows nothing about her, but something in him told her that she was innocent in all of this. She was a child just like him and they looked like each other. Maybe she was Kryptonian, another person who was abandoned and left to die, it would explain her appearance.

He knew she wasn't, she was from Earth and its protector. But she couldn't even protect herself, or so he thought. He had never seen Kalibak before but apparently, he was Darkseid's son. He didn't see any resemblance, but he saw the ferociousness they both had. He then saw him fall on his back, he was surprised to see that, but more surprised that the girl was strong.

The beast was down but it was quick to get up, obviously not realizing the seriousness of its wounds. He rose to his feet and released a ferocious growl.

"YOU DARE DEFEND AGAINST ME?", he screamed. Diana didn't expect for it to speak and speak English clearly. But there it went, running quickly back to her. This time Diana was ready. As he began charging, Diana grabbed her lasso, she knew how to work that weapon. With her lasso in hand, she aimed for the rod in his hand, she knew that was his weapon of choice and no doubt he was going to use it to kill her. She aimed at his left wrist the one he used to grab the rod, the lasso wrapped around it, confusing Kalibak to why he was aiming at his wrist and not the rod. He looked at the lasso, that's when Diana tugged down, tossing Kalibak forward to the ground and causing his head to crash on his rod which he never let go until he crashed into it. He landed head first and laid on his stomach.

Diana launched herself up to his back, never letting go of the lasso. She pulled the lasso to the right side of his head, causing himself to wrap his arm around his neck and her landing on his back. She caused the beast to go down, he was in a vulnerable position. Her lasso and gauntlets all blew her away with extraordinary results. Next weapon: her tiara. She removed her tiara from her head and began to slash at his back, swiping left and swiping right slowly.

Kalibak screamed in agony, he had fought swords and been attacked by many in the past and they had all failed to cause him any pain or break instantly on contact to his hard skin. It came to a shock to him when he felt the pain and the blade on his skin. He felt the slash and screamed in agony.

"Do you submit?", asked Diana. She heard Granny declare that the battle will be to the death, but she wasn't going to kill him, she couldn't do that. It was not in her nature or the Amazon way of order. She was sure Granny didn't mean her words anyway.

Kalibak didn't answer her, instead he growled loudly, he felt the pain and after her question, he began to become more enraged. With his free hand and his knees, he tried to rise getting on his knees. Diana didn't expect this, he was fighting back.

Kalibak then jumped and fell on his back with the full intent on making Diana crash on the ground with him on top of her. Diana braced for the impact, she knew it was going to hurt, but the weight this monster had was unimaginable. She heard something crack, maybe her back? Whatever cracked it was enough for her to be unable to get up fast. She still hadn't let go of the lasso and Kalibak saw. He was able to get up much faster as the impact wasn't as bad with him.

With his wrist that the lasso was gripped on, he pulled back hard, causing Diana to rise and crash on his chest. Diana didn't await that, but the crash of her soft body to his stone body damaged her hard. She didn't expect for him to tug and for her lasso to be used as a weapon against her.

Diana slid down his chest. With the lasso whipped wrist, he twisted his wrist, shortening the lasso and causing Diana to rise as she refused to let the lasso go. With Diana dangling still lightheaded she couldn't properly process what was going on and how fast everything was happening and how quickly the tables had turned against her.

With Diana dangling by his wrist, he began to punch her on the stomach. One punch, turned to two, turned to four. She felt the pain of the blows, she had never felt inflicted like that. She bit her tongue to refuse to scream, but after three blows, she couldn't help it. She screamed in agony the next two hits.

Kal felt anger, how could he do that to her? The rail in front of him that he was holding on to bent with the pressure of his strength, breaking it slowly. His eyes glowed red, Scott saw this. He had learned that the beams came from anger within, anger that he still had trouble controlling. Scott didn't want him to do anything when he wasn't thinking straight. He needed to calm him down. With his right hand, he placed his hand on his head and began to brush his hair with his fingers. The gesture startled Kal, he turned around and saw Scott looking at him. All he did was nod his head at him. He knew what this meant, his anger and heat vision had caused some trouble in the past, he remembered that. He needed to think straight before he did anything with that power, someone could seriously get hurt from it.

Barda saw the interaction between the two. Just what kind of relationship did they have? Was it his dad? His brother? Why did he care and rub his head like that? Scott noticed her eyes on him. He turned around to confirm it and she was. They locked eyes for a brief moment, both trying to read each other and figure each other out, both serious with none of them flinching right away. After a few seconds, Scott couldn't keep up the seriousness anymore. He shot her a brief grin surprising Barda and causing her to look away immediately in confusion.

In her years of being a warrior, she doesn't ever recall seeing someone grin or smile at her. Was he the first grin she had ever seen? She had seen Granny grin in the past, but her grins always looked twisted and sinister. This one seemed genuine and honest. _Focus Barda._ She turned her attention back to the arena, trying to hide that the grin did an effect on her.

As she turned, she was reminded of the deep pain Diana was going through. It was awful.

Diana finally released her grip from the lasso and fell to the floor. Kalibak let go of the lasso and tossed it to the floor. Now was his chance to get his rod and finish her off. He scouted for it and saw that it wasn't too far. He walked towards it and reached out for it, he had the time to do it now that the girl was lying on the ground barely alive.

Diana needed some time to rest. She laid on the ground panting and in pain. She healed fast, but not instantly. All she needed was fifteen seconds, that's it and she would be back to a good strength. She opened her eyes and saw that the monster had stopped too. He was looking for something, his rod and she spotted it at a safe distance away from them. _This was her chance!_

With every second she had to spare, she used it to heal herself. It wasn't the full fifteen seconds, more like seven, but she saw an opening and she needed every opportunity to beat this brute. It was right when he spotted his rod, it was when he bent down, and his body was at an angle and his focus on the rod and reached for it that he was at his most vulnerable.

With his back turned, Diana rose and flew at her highest speed to charge at him. Instead of punching him, Diana kicked Kalibak right on the back of his knees, causing him to topple and fall on his side. Diana foolishly forgot her lasso or else she would have used it to tie his feet together. With Kalibak down, she saw the rod, he missed getting it. She reached for it and gave him a pounding on his jaw using it like a bat. She saw blood coming down from his lip, _YES_! He bleeds, if he loses enough blood he can lose consciousness and submit, giving her the victory.

She remembered the pain he inflicted on her with his hands to his stomach, he had powerful hands, hands that can do serious damage to her. She needed to get rid of them. With the rod in hand, she swung to his shoulder twice. The first impact hurt him but the second caused something to shake out of place, a muscle, a bone, a ligament, who knows, but something shook.

This time, he screamed in pain. Barda and Kal couldn't fight their urge to smile and rise from their seats and clap at the turnaround. They were cheering for Diana, but they had to fight their partial ideas. They needed to just be bystanders and not cheer on any of them, but at that moment, they couldn't help it.

Now with one arm broken, it was time to attack and neutralize the other, that way he could be left immobilized. Kalibak grabbed his shoulder and with another scream of pain, he headbutted Diana on the head causing her to drop her weapon. They were both shook from the impact and it took them a while to stabilize. When they opened their eyes, they saw that both of them had fallen and the rod was on the ground. They both noticed each other notice that, they both aimed to it, it was a race to the rod.

Kalibak's hand reached the rod first, but Diana knew his arms weren't at full strength. She grabbed the rod too only she grabbed it with both arms setting up a tug-of-war. Diana was able to win the tug and pulled the rod to her, sending Kalibak falling to the ground head first.

Diana rose and saw at the monster at her feet. With the rod in hand and at Kalibak's head, she said.

"Submit. Your arm is broken, and I possess your weapon. I do not want to kill you, so it would be in your best interest to submit to me".

Kalibak looked at her in the eyes, he saw sincerity. Diana looked in his eyes, she saw anguish and disgust.

"Submit? I never submit, instead allow me to kill you!" Kalibak screamed. With his good arm, he reached for the rod again and pulled. He lost the tug of war because she possessed both hands, but this time only one arm gripped the rod giving them equal footing. He pulled and launched her forward to him and causing her to fall headfirst to the ground.

With Diana on the ground on her stomach and in pain, Kalibak rose and stood on her back pushing her forward to the ground and causing her deep pain on her back. She felt all his weight on her back, _how heavy was he?_ When he heard her yell, he got off one leg off of her, the other one still on top of her, twisting his heel deep on her back causing her dress to rip and exposing her back. Now with her dress ripped, she felt more of his foot impaling her skin and felt stronger pain. She screamed even louder. Kalibak noticed the slight tear on her dress, with his good arm, he reached down and tore the dress even further, this time fully exposing all of her back to him.

Diana felt vulnerable. The dress wasn't armor but it covered her body like clothes should. Now with the back torn open, she felt like she couldn't move due to fear of exposing herself. She was in pain, but she felt like she couldn't move either.

Kalibak remembered the pain she inflicted on his arm, it was only fair that he break her arm too. He grabbed her arm by the elbow, pulled it to her and twisted it behind her. Diana knew this hold, she knew that given the proper time, he could her arm out of her shoulder socket and break it.

Kalibak kept pulling at it, if he had enough strength on his other arm, he would have done the same and cause deeper pain in both her arms and break them both in the process, but he didn't.

Instead he pulled just enough for him to lie on his back, causing Diana's body to turn at a curved angle with her head aimed up high.

With him on his back, he rose both his feet up, directed them to both her shoulders and pushed her shoulders forward with his legs and her arm pulled back by his hand. He wanted to break her arms, and dislocate her shoulders, he sought revenge on her for breaking his arm.

Diana screamed this time, she couldn't believe the pain that she was in. Never had she ever felt something like that before. She screamed, and as he pushed his legs, she screamed louder than before, she didn't know she could have screamed any louder. She felt her right shoulder give in and her left barely holding on, she was going to have her arms broken in the next eight seconds.

 _How could I have failed the Gods test? How could I have not been worthy? How did I manage to fail at this test when I possess so much ability? I am sorry Mom, I am sorry Earth, I have failed you._

Kal couldn't bear it anymore, he was growling with anger. He needed to help her, how could he just stand and watch someone in the kind of pain and do nothing about it? How could Kalibak inflict such damage to someone and smile while doing it. He had enough. As soon as he was about to launch himself up, he felt someone grab him by the waist. It was Granny.

"No, Kal, no! I know you want to help but we have to fully see what she is capable of and worthy. This is a test for her and for her alone. You cannot interfere!" Kal looked at her in confusion and disgust. Test her by letting her die and get tortured? What kind of test was that? Kal looked at Scott for guidance, surely, he couldn't stand by this either could he. Scott looked at him back, but he didn't know how to respond to him. All he did was nod his head and look down.

"He is going to kill that poor girl!" exclaimed Kal

Scott didn't want to see the girl in pain, he wanted Kal to get involved and help the poor girl, but knowing Apokolips and how everything here operates, he knew that all of this must have been a trap and Kal was going to fall for it and no doubt be tortured. Kal looked at him upset, how could he allow this to happen?

"Not on my watch"

It was Barda who refused to stand by and allow for Kalibak to kill her and allow Diana to tolerate this much pain. It was unfair for her, she was just an innocent child. She launched herself up and went to the direction of Diana with the intent of stopping Kalibak and aiding Diana.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping that it wasn't too late for Diana and she hadn't already lost her arms and consciousness. She made to the arena floor, still running as fast as she could. Kalibak and Diana didn't see her coming, but they felt fast footsteps approaching. As soon as Kalibak turned into the direction of the footsteps, he was met by another golden rod striking him in the face, causing him to lose his grip on Diana and letting her go.

Kalibak fell to the ground hard. Barda wanted to check up on Diana as she fell to the ground too, but she couldn't help fight her rage at Kalibak. How could he have hurt her like that? She felt guilty for suggesting Diana fight Kalibak as a "test" for her and she would have never thought he would take it this far. Yes, it was her fault, but now she needed to make things right and help her.

With Kalibak on the ground, now it was as good as time as ever to strike him and let out her anger on him. She raised her arm up with her rod, ready to strike him when she felt something stop her in her tracks. The air around them suddenly came alive blowing Kalibak and Barda some feet back. They knew what was coming, He always had to make an entrance.

A light in the sky resembling a portal appeared. It sucked up all the air into the portal. Granny looked up at it too, she knew too. Without hesitation, she bowed down. Kal and Scott saw it too, only they didn't know what was happening.

Kalibak and Barda bowed too. In the portal coming out was Darkseid in the flesh.

Diana was panting on the ground, her head resting and feeling like a ton. She saw the light too and felt the presence, but she couldn't rise or move her head. All she could move was her eyes and they shifted into the direction of him. She barely had time to see who it was, but all she saw a dark looming being with stone like features and dark evil eyes.

"God?", she breathed. Before she had time to look even further down his body, she lost consciousness and her eyes lost their strength.

"Great Darkseid" exclaimed Barda and Kalibak in unison.

"Where is the girl?" asked Darkseid, visibly upset yet concerned.

"I took care of her Father. I destroyed her and would have killed her if _she_ hadn't interrupted". He pointed to Barda and Darkseid looked at her too. "Where is she?", he repeated.

Barda rose from her knees and marched to where Diana lied, Kalibak following behind her while Darkseid remained where he was. She was unconscious. Barda dropped to her side and picked her up, dropping her head to her heart, trying to listen for a beat. She had one, they walked back toward the direction of Darkseid.

"She is barely alive. She needs medical attention".

"Why are you trying to keep her alive?" asked Kalibak.

Darkseid rose his arm and struck Kalibak on his head sending him flying and onto the ground.

"You disappoint me my son. She is not even of adult age and you couldn't finish her".

"If I had a little more time, I would have finished her off, please Father".

"Imbecile", replied Darkeseid. He had other plans for her. She was going to be his pawn and dominate worlds for him. She was going to defy her Gods and cause the destruction of many worlds, not protect them, she was going to cause the downfall of the universe. She was the final hope for the Gods and she will fail them all.

"She is still of usage to us". Darkseid's last words to them. She looked up to Granny Goodness, shivers went down her spine with his immense gaze. _Had she done something wrong?_ Probably.

It was the first time Scott had seen Darkseid up close. He was worse than he remembered him, his skin tingled at his sight. _It is because of this asshole that I am suffering here and not with my family. It is because of him I live in despair with no hope. It is because of him I am unhappy._

Kal saw him too. He had super hearing but when it came to Darkseid, he was always a little hesitant to eavesdrop in. He feared him and what he might do to him if he were caught.

Granny didn't know what Darkseid was thinking, with him she could never tell or properly read him. What did she do? She couldn't remember anything.

Barda had Diana on her arms. She was in critical condition. She didn't know how to care for a person let alone to a child, but she knew she needed to do whatever it took to get her better. It was her fault in a way and she needed to make her feel right.

They had an infirmary in Apokolips, but it was barely used ever. Normally when someone falls to an injury, Darkseid informs them to get rid of them, if they can't do anything for him or help themselves then what usage were they for him?

Right now, Barda didn't know how to help Diana out, but she knew she needed to take her to the infirmary, and so she took her.

* * *

Themyscira,  
Word of Diana's kidnapping traveled to the island. Many couldn't believe that their daughter, their champion could have been stolen in plain sight and in their very own home.

Many thought the worst, that she had been snatched and tortured by men, reliving the nightmares many of the Amazons had gone through in the past. Others thought like Diana, that this was all a test from the Gods. They all knew her destiny and what the Gods expected from her, so her kidnapping came as a challenge for the young girl.

Hippolyta saw first-hand what had occurred and she was completely devastated. She thought maybe it was a test, but she wasn't certain. All she wanted to know was where she was and what is becoming of her. She needed closure, she had done enough waiting now she needed to know.

She walked to the shrine she kept of Hera and pleaded for them to give her a sign or any information they had on her, for sure of all people they would know what came of her.

She prayed at every chance she got, whenever she had a minute to spare, a second anything, she was down on her knees pleading for any sign of her daughter.

She also prayed for her guard Phillippus. She had taken quite a hit in the hands of those women and her well-being crossed Hippolyta mind at all times.

She checked in on her regularly at the infirmary making sure she was resting and getting restored. Thanks to the purple ray, the wounds healed fast on their own, but the pain and psychological damage required a lot more than that. Phillippus laid resting, she was being cared for by Mala, the island doctor.

"How is she doing?"

"Better, she should be ready to walk and move in about a week or two. She took quite some damage".

"I know, but she is a fighter." She paused. "Call me when you get any new updates".

"Of course, my Queen". Hippolyta left the room.

It was just her and Phillippus in the room, she still laid asleep. Mala looked at her, then felt the slightest goosebumps when she heard something behind her. She looked back and saw lights circling around something, a portal? The light shined bright, she could barely keep her eyes open. The next thing she was able to make out was a person, a big woman covered in armor.

It was Barda.

"Are you the doctor here?" She declared. Mala couldn't comprehend what was occurring. Who was this woman and where did she come from? She couldn't move or act on anything, what did she say?

"Are you the doctor here?" She repeated. This time Mala heard her and understood. She nodded yes.

"Come with me" continued Barda, "its Diana, she needs help". _Diana? Did she say Diana?_

"Diana?!"

"Yes, the champion of the Amazons, she is with me, we don't have time. Just come with me now!" What this woman was saying was true, but why was she with her? Who was she? Diana needed help right away? All these questions, but Mala could only think about Diana and her well-being. She needed help right away, whatever the consequences were, she needed to go through them for Diana's sake.

"Who are you? How do you know Diana?"

"My name is Barda and I have no time to explain, just get in here quick!"

Mala agreed and marched to her medical supplies and a big dose of the Purple Ray and placed them in a large briefcase she had and used for curing her Amazons when they were out of reach, something told her she was going to be needing that. She followed the big woman who had already made the leap into the portal, Mala was hesitant and alarmed, but nonetheless she followed her though.

* * *

Apokolips

Mala didn't know where she was going to end up, all her mind thought of was if Diana was safe. This woman's name was Barda and she seemed like she had good intentions, sure she had armor and had looked like a fighter, but she seemed like she genuinely cared for Diana and was trying to help.

When they arrived, Mala was horrified to see what she was seeing. It was a small hallway, that although there were many doors, didn't look like they were waiting to be opened. She didn't know what kind of house or institution she was in as there were no decorations on the wall or tiles on the ground. The hallway was dull and lifeless, where was she?

She walked to the nearest open room and peered inside. She looked inside and was met with nothingness and a lifeless ambience. She examined the room and in the middle of it all, Mala saw a chair with a headpiece and wires around it along with the armrest part and straps around the legs of the chair, what was that? A brainwashing machine?

Before she could take any step forward, she felt someone tug on her arm as she turned around and saw it was Barda. She pulled her arm and guided her across the hall and into the room opposite where she peered in.

"She is here, can you help her?"

She walked through and looked inside and she saw a large cot and someone on it, a little girl with cuts and bruises on her head and every other visible body part she had.

DIANA!

Mala rushed to her, she almost didn't recognize her like that. She had always seen Diana polished and beautiful, never had she seen her defeated and destroyed.

 _Oh Hera, oh Zeus, please tell me she is alive._ She placed her hand on her temple, brushing off the hairs that fell to her face.

"Is-is she alive?", murmured Mala, scared to hear the answer.

"Yes, but barely. That is why I brought you here. I know she is not like any normal being, she is a Goddess and an Amazon. She is hurt, and I didn't know how to tend for her. I brought you in, so you can save her, you can save her right?"

"Yes, I can, but how, how did she get hurt like this?"

"I will answer your question after you heal her. Diana is your priority right now tend to her and I will answer all your questions shortly."

At that point, Mala didn't care for any answers, Diana was hurt and needed help now. Everything else that was occurring can wait, but Diana couldn't. She pulled out the Purple Ray and immediately placed it on every injury she saw, making sure the ray gave up everything it could and feed Diana as much as possible. Instantly the ray began to work, and the cuts she had begun to close. The ray can heal almost any injury and has been used by Amazons for centuries, but the injuries Diana had, she had never seen before and she knew that it was going to take more time.

She went and examined her arm; the shoulder was clearly broken. The ray could heal many things, but broken body parts required her medical knowledge. She began to tend to the shoulder and luckily it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She knew she needed to crack them back into place, her right shoulder more severe than her left.

"She is awake correct?" Mala asked, her focus concentrated on Diana's shoulders and arms.

"Yes, unconscious"

"Open her eyes for me please"

"Okay", Barda went and opened her eyes. She saw her pupils they were small and falling. Mala saw them too.

"Close them, now check her breathing". Barda placed her head on Diana's chest, and heard her heartbeat, it was beating fast. "It's a quick beat".

"Okay now check her temperature, feel her head". Barda moved her hand and placed it on her temple, she was warm. "She's warm".

"Now open her mouth and tell me if its dry and if her tongue is wet". Barda opened her mouth and right away she saw that it was dry. "She looks dry"

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Minutes".

"Good, okay. It looks like she lost consciousness due to injuries and dehydration. Had she been given any water in the last couple of hours?"

"No"

"Go look inside my briefcase and there should be a small thing that looks like a bag with water. It should be labeled intravenous fluid and have some tubes running though it". Barda did as she was told and found it right away and gave it to Mala.

Mala received it and she saw that there was no place to hang it from. She needed to think fast. "Barda, I am going to need you to hold on to this, make sure the water inside is going down through the tube. I am going to inject the tube here to one her veins, she needs water, and this will be the only way to get it back into her system. Make sure the water inside goes in through the tube and into her body".

Mala injected the tube, Diana moved slightly from the sting. Barda looked down to her, she felt so bad for her. This was all her fault and she was going to do whatever it took to help her get better, she needed to. As she saw her there, she looked so innocent and mellow. She looked at her tiny body and her face, she was so young! How could she have gone through with this all?

Barda couldn't help it, a single tear ran down her face, _was she crying?_ She was, she had never cried before and felt that much sadness ever! She didn't like how her stomach twisted and her heart sank.

Mala saw Barda, she saw the tear and the sadness in her. Who was she? Did she care for her that much?

Mala rose and touched her shoulder, she was much taller up close she had to go on tiptoes to reach. Barda felt her hand. She quickly wiped the tear off and put on her brave face, if anyone would see her so vulnerable, she would lose her reputation as one of the most vicious women in the universe.

"She is going to be fine. I can assure you that. Right now, I need you to tell me where else she got hurt. Her arms I have, but anywhere else? Her back, her legs. She is a quick healer on her own, but she needs to be conscious for her healing factor to work. I need to know where else, so I can examine her".

"Her back and stomach may need some assistance." Mala reached for Diana's dress and lifted it up to see her stomach. It took some damage she could see that immediately, but nothing severe. With some weeks rest she should be fine.

"Can you flip her over for me?" She asked Barda and she followed her orders. With one hand, she was able to flip her around. Mala became uneasy as she saw that her dress was torn from the back, exposing her back. Memories of her past and being taken advantage by men came to mind, she didn't want to think about Diana being in that situation.

"Her dress is torn. Please, answer me this", she paused, "Was she taken advantage of by anyone?", she said her words slowly, frightened to hear her answer. She turned her face to Barda and saw an angry expression, a look that can kill.

"No, of course not".

"Please, DON'T LIE TO ME"

"No, no no. She remains pure". Mala breathed a deep and heavy sigh. Relieved that she wasn't.

"I ask this because our people were once taken advantage of by men. They beat us, raped us and were taken advantage of. We lived through that, and Diana has not. The pain we endured and the humiliation, we would never want her to go through that. That is why we isolated ourselves from the world, to prevent this from ever happening again to us. And if Diana, our precious Diana, our only daughter would succumb to that-". Mala paused, losing her train of thought.

"I am sorry you went through that, but Diana wasn't taken advantage of".

"That's good to hear". Mala relaxed her tone. "Barda, can you please get her some new clothes, perhaps a dress or anything that's not been ripped apart."

"Yes of course, but what about the bag?"

"Give it to me, I will handle it, now go". Barda stepped outside the room. They didn't have dresses like that here. She was from Earth, maybe they had some things there?

Mala continued, examining her back. She had cuts and bruises there too. She massaged the area and placed various ointments on her skin before she used the Purple Ray. All the damage she was seeing was fresh, which meant she could be cured right away before any other permanent damage occurred.

She then began to hear the wind and saw a light flash ever so brightly. She turned and saw it was Barda and she had around four dresses, similar to the one she had ripped in each hand.

"I am back", she announced.

"That was quick"

"Yes, I just hope I got the right one". It was quick. She had used a Mother Box to transport her somewhere in Earth, where they sold clothing to ten-year-old girls. She saw them a giant rack of them and just pulled out all of them.

Mala took one and let all of the rest rest on the floor. She signaled for Barda some privacy as she was going to change her clothing. Barda waited outside, pacing around, hoping that the dress would fit.

She continued to pace outside. It was a simple request but she wanted to make sure everything she did for her was up to level and perfect. It was the least she could do.

Mala then took a step outside to alert her all went well and invited her to come in.

"The dress fit, good job".

"Thanks, will she be okay?

"Yes, she will be. She will just need to rest for three weeks at least. Her arm though, will need to be iced every day until the swelling goes down. This may last one week, maybe two, the severity of it all I am still not completely sure of it. Her dehydration was due to not getting enough water. She needs to drink enough water and after she eats a healthy balance of food, she should be up and running fine".

"Understood"

"I will take her back to Themyscira right away and she will be-"

"I can't let you do that".

Mala frowned at her response. "Why is that? Are you going to tell me how she got injured now? She is resting right now, and I need to know how she got that way".

"I can't tell you that either".

"Well, then tell me why is she here? Who kidnapped her? Was it you?"

"I can't answer those questions".

"Why not? Why is she here? What is this place?!"

"It's best that you don't know any more information. I'm sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you let her be here and take her from us? You obviously care for her, why else would you have gone through this trouble in helping her?"

"I care for her yes and that is why I am going to promise you that I will care for her and take her under my wing. She will be my responsibility. I promised her mother, your Queen, that and I honor my word. She will be fine with me. Once she is old enough to make her own life choices-"

"Once she is old enough? You act like you are going to keep her here".

"I am".

"How dare you. How dare you take her to a foreign place away from all of us. She was at home with us, with her family. Take me instead, kill me, do whatever, but please let Diana go".

"I cant".

"You foul evil insensitive, horrible excuse of life! I pity those you call a family and parents, how disgraceful that they know and met a person so awful like you! Took care of someone like you".

Barda had enough, she felt guilty as it is and her words were getting to her. She was asking too many questions and insulting her too much. Barda had no choice but to use a Mother Box and get out of there. She took it out and opened the portal behind Mala, catching her completely off guard.

"What the?" Before Mala knew, she was being sucked backwards into a portal, just like the one she had previously used to get her here. She was using it on her. Mala tried as quick as she can to grab onto anything, she wasn't done here, not without Diana, but she wasn't strong enough.

She screamed no and ran as fast as she could against the current of the wind but didn't prevail. She looked up and saw Barda just standing in front of her, just staring at her not helping.

She couldn't fight the current anymore, she let out one more cry and lost her balance.

Before she completely vanished, she saw Barda one last time and she told her, "She will be my responsibility, I will treat her as my child and tell your sisters and Queen, that I am sorry".

Mala saw the genuine in her eyes and heard her words. When she blinked, she was already sucked back in to the portal and within seconds, she was back on Themyscira, right in the healing isle.

Barda breathed a deep sigh of relief, her words almost got to her. Had she let her there a little bit more, she might have just broken down.

Barda marched back into Diana's room. She was still laying there quietly and innocently. She felt guilt again for taking her from her family that obviously loved her. She wanted to take her back to them, but she knew if she did, Darkseid would kill her in horrible ways.

She feared and hated Darkseid. He made her do things that she felt wrong and guilty about. Made her do things that and cause pain to others. All those acts that she had done didn't bother her that much up until now. Diana made her question her actions, she still couldn't explain how but this girl gave her a new outlook in life, she gave her joy and hope. Sure, she barely knew her and spoke with her, but her face and her actions and demeanor spoke volumes to her.

She watched her sleep and remembered what Mala had told her. She was dehydrated and exhausted and needed to drink water, rest and eat healthily. She promised that she was going to care for her and care for her she will.

* * *

One week later.

Barda remained with Diana the entire week. She had finally woken up after some time much to the joy and delight of Barda and a friendship between the two had blossomed.

She spoke to her about her family, her island, her dreams, everything. Barda tended to listen more than speak but Diana was so curious about her, her questions never stopped so she answered as much as she can and as kid friendly as she could.

She learned a lot about Diana in those days. About her culture, her history, the way she was "made", how Earth worked, and how she grew up being a warrior, not a soldier, a warrior for her people and someone to bridge worlds together as her Gods foretold.

Barda didn't know what any of it meant, but she listened to her, withdrawing her judgment. She was an interesting girl and very hopeful and innocent. She was eager about everything, the future, her well-being, everything. She winced as she suddenly felt pain on her shoulder, she knew it was heavily damaged, but she always tried to not let her pain show, there were times where she couldn't.

Barda saw her sudden exclamation of pain. She had an ice bag ready prepared for her. She rose up and iced her shoulder, she could notice that the swelling had decreased from a week prior.

"I cannot believe that I failed this test".

"What are you taking about?"

"I failed the Gods test. If I were to pass the God's challenges, I would prove myself worthy to be Earth's protector and of the universe. I was destined to be the bridge between worlds and make sure that the future of all of people would be bright and their survival was in my hands. I failed his test, I am sad that I am not worthy of the prestigious title."

"Diana, I don't know what any of that means. But you are worthy, you are very young right now and I can see with time, you will pass all of his tests. You are strong, you just need to grow a little bit more that's all".

"You think so?"

"I know it little one. I will make sure of it. I will protect you until you are strong enough to pass the tests and I will make sure you become the universe's protector. I will train you".

"I thought I could have passed it right away and go home its protector. But now I see that I need to remain here and grow. It will be hard to not return back, but my destiny and the future of the universe is far greater than my comfort. I will prevail with your training and I will be the protector that the Gods predicted, failure is not an option".

Diana looked at Barda icing her shoulder. They were having a moment and Diana couldn't help but smile at her. She was going to help her achieve her destiny and her destiny. She trusted her. Their moment was interrupted by the arrival of two beings.

It was Kal and that man he was always with. What was his name? She didn't know.

The image of Barda icing Diana's shoulder and gazing at her eyes met Kal and Scott when they came in. Why was she icing her and helping her? Scott had always thought the Furies as vicious heartless things, but what he saw surprised him. She was a warrior of Darkseid and here she was helping this little girl out. Why? What was her angle?

First, it was her launching herself to her aid and now it was her caring for her? Was he wrong about her?

"Hi, um, we were wondering if you were okay", asked the curious Kal.

"You're Kal right?", answered Barda.

"Yes, my name is Kal and this is my friend Scott. We saw her at the arenas fighting and we were wondering if she was okay and how she was feeling. May we come in?"

Barda looked at Diana first for her approval. She nodded yes and they came in slowly. Kal looked at Diana, this time she had a better look at her. She was more beautiful and so innocent looking from close. Although her body and her face looked like they took a severe beating, her spirit said otherwise. She still looked like she had hope in her eyes and that she was not defeated by her loss. She had a smile first when he saw her, she still had this aura about her where he felt his own spirit and mood shift to a positive one. She may have been severely hurt, but her confidence and her attitude remained high.

Diana didn't look him in the eyes. She was from an island of women who were beaten and raped by men many years ago. She had seen monsters here and things beyond her imaginations and that didn't fear her. Men did. For years, she was told about the heinous acts they inflicted on her sisters and how they were humiliated years ago. She had never seen one before, read about them yes, but not directly come face to face with one, up until that moment.

Kal noticed it too. Her refusal to look at them and acknowledge them. Did he do something wrong?

"You were really cool out there! The way you fought against Kalibak, I was so amazed by it all. I was cheering for you Diana. Can I call you Diana?"

Diana nodded.

"I thought you were going to win I swear. Ask Scott, I was cheering you on. You were so amazing out there. I couldn't believe how strong you were. And how you used your tiara, bracelets and your rope. I had never seen anyone fight like that before!" The eagerness in Kal's voice was evident but he didn't care. He thought she was cool and she was in awe of her.

"Thanks", responded Diana not matching his tone.

"That lasso you used, I had never seen one like that. Can you teach me how to use that?"

"Sure", she responded blankly.

"Do you have superpowers?"

"Some".

"Me too! I can fly, have enhanced vision, strength, smell, hearing, I can fly, I can shoot heat out of my eyes, I can breathe ice, and invulnerability". Kal was nervous. He had never seen a girl that he liked before. Something in him told him to keep talking and show off what he could do.

Barda and Scott noticed the nervousness of Kal and how eager he was to speak about himself. They knew he was trying to impress her. It was visible to them that the little boy had a little crush on the little girl and he was trying hard for her to think he was cool.

Kal noticed Barda and Scott stare at him. He began to blush and slow his breath and his words. Was it too obvious? "What about you? What can you do?"

"I, uh, can do similar things like you".

"You can fly right?"

"Yeah"

"How were you like when you discovered them? I almost killed Scott, he was the one taking care of me. Right Scott? He raised me and discovered them with me".

"Oh", answered Diana. Barda saw the hesitation in her answers. She needed to rescue her.

"Diana, I think you need to rest right now. Don't you think its time? I am sorry Kal and Scott. It was nice to meet you, but Diana needs rest, so you guys are going to have to leave".

"Oh" the disappointment in Kal was noticeable. Okay. I will see you around Diana and Barda."

"Good-bye" was all Scott said. He noticed it too, they weren't rude per se, but Diana is new to this world, its no wonder why she was so reserved. They walked out of the room. Once they were away from ear level, they continued.

"Did I do anything wrong?", asked Kal.

"No, she is new to this world. She doesn't know anyone and she just fought for her life, she needs to rest. You did nothing wrong".

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't offend her".

"You didn't. Don't worry about it".

"Okay".

Diana saw them leave, Barda knew she was hesitant to talk and saved her.

"Thanks, Barda, how did you know I was not in the mood to speak?"

"I just knew. Did you not like them?"

"I don't know them. I had never seen a man before, that's why". Barda remembered Mala's words surrounding her past, she understood the reservation that Diana had and chose not to continue.

"Well, it is late now. I think you do need to rest".

"You're going to sleep here again? Do you not possess a room for yourself?"

"I do, but I rather stay here with you. You are a better person to speak to then myself".

Diana didn't know what that meant, but she was glad that Barda had slept with her while she was healing. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Nighttime came, it was dark outside.

It had been a while since Granny saw Diana and Barda, she knew Barda was caring for her at the infirmary but she didn't know to the extent of their relationship. Barda had not been seen for a week and Granny knew it was because she was caring for Diana.

She had waited enough. It was time to "cure" Diana. Diana was taken to be a soldier for Darkseid and up until then, she had not been doing that due to her being in Barda's watch.

But now it was time to speed up the process and make her right. She made her way into the infirmary along with a parademon who she informed to stay quiet.

She found her in her room sleeping and Barda was there too sleeping.

She informed the parademon to get to Diana and lift her up. He was going to take her to the room across, which had her trusty device that brainwashed others into thinking the right thing.

With this machine, she was able to change the past and make it to her liking and fit her agenda. She could manipulate others thoughts and make them believe whatever she wanted. Diana was now in need of that change.

With Diana sleeping, Granny was easily able to latch her onto the chair. When she placed her headpiece on her, Diana awoke, dazed.

"Wha- what is happening", she mouthed. She saw Granny and saw an evil look in her eye. Granny saw she awoke her and ran to her switch that turned on the device.

When Diana was able to process everything, she let out a scream but it was too late, Granny had already reached the switch and turned it on, sending bolts into Diana's body.

She screamed as the electricity raced through her.

Barda heard her scream too and immediately woke up. She saw that Diana was not in bed.

"DIANA!" She called out and followed the direction of her scream. She heard she was nearby, maybe across the hall? She followed her yell.

Barda was met with a horrible sight, a sight where Diana was latched onto a chair, her wrists and ankles wrapped, her head rested a headpiece latching onto her.

She saw Granny looking with curious intent and smiling, her hand on the lever that was causing her pain.

She was brainwashing her.

"NNNOOOOO".

* * *

AN: Thanks for the feedback and follows!


End file.
